Un secreto para dos
by SabakuNoSteff
Summary: Esta una historia que trata de un secreto que Sakura y Gaara nunca te contaron... quieres saberlo? entonces entra y descucbre lo que estos personajes tan explosivos te tenian escondido GAAxSAKU
1. ¿Quieres un mantecado?

**Hola!!! Este es mi primer fic.. se que a alguno de ustedes les va a gustar por que trata de la mejor pareja de Naruto: GaaxSaku!!! espero que les guste. Espero al menos un review con su opinion, se les agradeceria dejar uno . Bueno los dejo, mejor no sigan perdiendo el tiempo leyendo lo que yo pongo. Chaeto! **

Pensamientos: '_' wachiwachi'' _

Dialogos: YO: hola!

Acciones: -Y yo derepente deje de hacer cosas estupidas-

Mis notas nulas: (Jamas y nunca xD -- Respuesta de lo de arriba)

**UN SECRETO PARA DOS**

**CAPITULO UNO¿QUIERES UN MANTECADO?**

En medio de un bosque, quien sabe en donde estarían en ese momento, la verdad es que habían perdido su mapa, dos personas se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol recordando aquellos momentos que hasta ahora los dejaron marcados, para su suerte recordaban un secreto que solo ellos compartían, es decir, un secreto para dos.

¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda la noche que me invitaste a comer mantecado

¡Gaara no puedo creer que todavía lo recuerdes//// - dice Sakura sonrojándose

Gaara: Si, si me recuerdo, y también recuerdo por que me invitaste el mantecado

Sakura: Tu sabes muy bien que yo pensaba que te dolía la cabeza ////

Gaara: La verdad es que estaba tan confundido que te estaba siguiendo

Sakura: ¬ ¬

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº Flash Back ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sakura entro a una floristería, en donde tuvo un encuentro con una de sus mejores amigas, tomo una flor, la pago y se apresuró en salir. Al entrar al hospital de Konoha, noto un aire extraño (demasiado extraño diría yo xD O.O) puesto que el hospital estaba muy solo y a la vez silencioso, ella bajo la cabeza para registrarse y a sus espaldas pudo percibir una misteriosa presencia pero al voltear no se encontró con nadie y por esto decidió continuar su camino. Al llegar a la habitación de su amigo Rock Lee, (El feo ese ) dejó la flor en un envase y se fue de la habitación, al cerrar la puerta recordó que su otro amigo Naruto también estaba en el hospital y decidió acercarse hasta su habitación.

Al no conseguir a nadie en la misma se dedico a bajar nuevamente a la recepción y allí tuvo un extraño encuentro con un chico que venia caminando hacia la salida cojeando y con una mano sujetándose la cabeza, parecía dolido por algo pero no parecía tener heridas físicas, este chico se sentó en una banca de la recepción y Sakura se dedico a acercarse pero al reconocerlo se dio cuenta que era el chico de los exámenes, justamente el chico que había dejado a su amigo en aquel estado, Gaara del desierto.

Sakura se dedico a sentarse a su lado y lo observo de pies a cabeza por cinco segundos y luego se atrevió a hablar:

Sakura: Hola¿te encuentras bien?

Gaara: …

Sakura¿Eres Gaara no¿Gaara del desierto? Tú te nos presentaste a mí y a mis amigos en aquel callejón

Gaara: …

Sakura: dime¿te duele algo? – dice agarrándole la mano a Gaara con la que se estaba sujetando la cabeza pero el se mueve para soltarse y se le queda viendo a los ojos con una mirada amenazante y fría pero Sakura lo seguía viendo preocupada, era como si ella no le tuviera miedo, de repente Gaara interrumpe el silencio diciendo sus primeras palabras de la conversación:

Gaara: No-Me-Toques!-dice esto en un tono mas frío de lo normal

Sakura: lo siento, es que yo pensé que te dolía la cabeza y… ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor? - dice esto para cambiar el tema-

Gaara: -la sigue viendo a los ojos con su mirada fría y se vuelve a llevar su mano derecha a la cabeza para aguantar el dolor-

Sakura le toma esa mano obligándolo a levantarse junto a ella, el no podía entender nada ¿por que se estaba preocupando por el y por que lo tomaba de la mano¿Acaso ella era tan inocente que ni le temía a el?, y ella le dice:

Sakura: Ven conmigo al mercado, te invito un mantecado, tal vez así te sientas mejor – dice esto regalándole una calida y dulce sonrisa que hace que Gaara se sienta mas confundido de lo normal y lo peor para el y su confusión era que aun lo tomaba de la mano y sin darse cuenta lo estaba arrastrando fuera del hospital, Gaara la jala un poco para que se detenga y se voltee a mirarlo y cuando ella fijo sus ojos jade en el, la soltó y se aproximo a decir:

Gaara¿Por qué estas preocupada por mi? Ni siquiera me conoces bien y… - no pudo terminar por que Sakura le sonrió y luego le dijo

Sakura: No importa, la verdad es que siempre me ha gustado conocer gente y hacer nuevas amistades, no le veo el problema, y además, mis dos compañeros de grupo no los he podido ver en todo el día y estoy sola y por lo que veo tu también así que podemos ir juntos a explorar y así te podré mostrar la ciudad - dice tomándole nuevamente la mano

Gaara¿amistades?- dice Gaara sin darse cuenta de que estaba mostrando una cara de sorprendido y su cara seria había desaparecido por completo

Sakura¿No me digas que nunca has tenido un amigo? – dice Sakura mientras le apretaba un poco mas la mano a Gaara para que volteara a verla a los ojos ya que este, al escuchar lo que ella dijo bajo su mirada y se puso muy triste-

Gaara: No – dice de forma seca y regresando su cara seria a la normalidad

Sakura: Bueno entonces yo seré tu amiga y ¡será mejor que nos apresuremos por los helados!- dice mientras salía corriendo con el pobre muchacho arrastrado –por cierto me llamo Sakura - agrega mientras corría con Gaara sujetándola de la mano

[Ya en el puesto de helados

Gaara tenía los brazos cruzados mientras veía de forma muy seria a su compañera de aventura (por ese día xD) que todavía no se decidía entre chocolate y fresa

Sakura¿Cuál prefieres… fresa o chocolate?

Gaara: No me interesa, igualmente ese helado te lo comerás tu – dice de forma seca mientras se acercaba a ver los distintos sabores

Sakura: ¬ ¬ … bueno escojo de fresa - dice ordenándole al señor con una sonrisa, este mismo se lo sirvió en un cono o barquilla (como lo conozcan… en Venezuela barquilla xD)

Gaara: Yo quiero mantecado – dice y después suspira tomando su barquilla

[Sentados bajo un árbol cerca del puente donde se reunía el equipo 7

Sakura¡Listo¿No te sientes mejor?

Gaara: Seh Seh… como quieras ¬¬ - dice pasándole la lengua al helado

**Continuará…**

**Bueno no voy a tardar mucho en subir el siguiente cap asi que pendientes Dattebayo! chao! xD **


	2. ¡Fue culpa de Shukaku!

**Hola de nuevo! ya se que hay gente esperando por este capitulo jojojo si no hubiera sido por que revise el correo no me acuerdo que tenia que actualizar jeje U.U, bueno este capitulo es mi favorito hay mucho lio xD y da mucha risa. Disfrutenlo y gracias por unos reviews que lei por ahi. Chao besotes y gracias, dejen reviews con su opinion.**

**PD: A partir de este cap las cosas se ponen bien interesante xD**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº **

**UN SECRETO PARA DOS**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

**Sakura¡Listo¿No te sientes mejor?**

**Gaara: Seh Seh… como quieras ¬¬ - dice pasándole la lengua al helado**

**CAPITULO DOS¡Fue culpa de Shukaku!**

Sakura: Y dime… ¿que edad tienes? - dice dejando de lado el helado para prestarle la atención a su '' extraño '' amigo ( xD Lol!)

Gaara: 13 – dice totalmente concentrado en su helado al cual no le quitaba la vista de encima, (que posesivo el muchacho xD) ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que andaba respondiendo las preguntas, es decir, lo hacia inconcientemente

Sakura¡Que divertido! Tenemos casi la misma edad, yo tengo 12. Bueno, cambio de tema, te veías muy seguro cuando peleabas contra mi amigo Rock Lee pensé que querías matarlo de verdad - dice y vuelve al helado

Gaara: - pone una sonrisa sádica- ''Inner Gaara / Shukaku: Eso intentamos muajajajaja''

Sakura: tienes una linda sonrisa - sonríe -

Gaara: …

Sakura: ¬ ¬ '' Inner Sakura: No se… como que me quede esperando un gracias o un ¡Oye Sakura! Tu también eres linda ¬ ¬''

Gaara¿Que? - dice volteando a ver a Sakura, Gaara ya había devorado su helado (¡Ni lo saboreo! O.O) –

Sakura: No nada - dice mientras bajaba su mirada por que se había puesto triste-

Gaara: Sakura ¿Te pasa algo?

Sakura: Es que me recordaste a Sasuke, siempre tratándome tan mal a demás que nadie nunca ha dicho que soy bonita – de repente por su cabeza pasaron imágenes o recuerdos (como sea xD) de ella ignorando a Naruto pero no les tomo importancia, para ella Naruto ya no contaba por que se lo decía todo el tiempo-

Gaara¿Y que quieres que haga?

Sakura: TT. TT '' Inner Sakura¡¿Y a ti de donde te sacaron de 'Seco-Landia'!?''

Gaara: Bueno… eres bonita – dice volteando la cara para que Sakura no viera que estaba sonrojado

Sakura: O////O '' I.S: Y yo que pensaba que los hombres se habían extinto'' bueno… gracias

Gaara: … ¬ //// ¬ - todavía con la cara volteada -

Sakura: Bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir a mi casita n.nU - (gota xD)-

Gaara: Te puedo acompañar - dice parándose y cruzando los brazos-

Sakura: Bueno si tu quieres n.nUUUU -dice levantándose y se pone al lado de el… ambos empiezan a caminar –

El silencio estaba muy molesto para Sakura por que se dio cuenta de que Gaara no era muy hablador, intentaba sacar temas de conversación pero solo decía una pocas palabras hasta que por fin llegaron a la casa de Sakura, para ella era un milagro, realmente era incomodo U.U

Sakura: bien, por fin llegamos n.n - ''Uff! Ya me estaba volviendo loca'' de repente ella sube el primer escalón de su casa, de repente recuerda que Gaara estaba ahí y se devuelve para despedirse, de pone frente a el

Gaara: Bueno yo también me tengo que ir – de repente se da cuenta de que Sakura se estaba acercando a él…

ºººº Todo esto pasó en cámara lenta: ºººº

Gaara: O.O

''Shukaku¡Beso¡Beso¡Beso! –Mueve los brazos para festejar''

''Inner Gaara: Gaara muévete haz algo no te quedes como un tarado''

'' Shukaku: No creo que se mueva es su primer beso''

'' Gaara: Etto… Chicos ¿me podrían echar una ayudadita por aquí?

'' Shukaku: Tú solo cierras los ojos, abres la boca y te dejas llevar, no creo que esa niñata tenga mucha experiencia tal vez también sea su primer beso''

''Gaara/ Inner Gaara: Que directo O.O''

''Gaara¡¡¡Chicos!!! Ayúdenme cada vez esta mas cerca – comienza a voltear la cara hacia la derecha para que no lo bese''

''Shukaku¡¡¡¡No!!!! He estado esperando mucho desde mi último beso por que fue en mi antiguo cuerpo TT . TT ''

'' Gaara¡no me interesa! No me siento listo ò . ó a demas el que va a terminar con otra raja psicologica soy yo''

''Shukaku¡¡¡No!!!'' – Shukaku logra controlar la cabeza de Gaara haciendo que la valla volteando poco a poco (por que andaba en cámara lenta recuerden)

'' Inner Gaara¡No quiero ver! ''

'' Gaara: - Gaara se da cuenta de que Shukaku lo estaba controlando y cierra los ojos por lo que había dicho su inner''

ºººº Fin de la cámara lenta ºººº

Ni modo ya saben lo que paso xD, se cumplieron los sueños de Shukaku - que el pobrecito tubo que volver a esperar toda una vida nueva. Su momento de felicidad o sea el de Shukaku xD no duro mucho, solo fueron 10 segundos para el era poco, por que Sakura corto el beso.

Gaara: O //////////////////////////////////////// O '' Shukaku: . / Inner Gaara: . / Gaara: O.O ''

Sakura: Bueno tengo que entrar¿Crees que nos podamos ver mañana//// - dice con la mitad de ella dentro de la casa

Gaara: No se O.O -Gaara estaba blockeado '' Shukaku: Ya se blockeo U.U ''

Sakura: Bueno, pasa por mi en la mañana, va a ver una feria para celebrar los exámenes Chunnin que son pasado mañana y… quería que fueras conmigo .Nos vemos mañana – entra y cierra la puerta-

Gaara se va caminando en la misma pose en la que Sakura lo había encontrado en el hospital, con una mano en la cabeza pero no estaba dolido, estaba confundido U.U. Entra en el hotel y toca la puerta de la habitación.

Kankuro¿Quién … - No pudo terminar por que se detuvo a agarrar rápidamente a Gaara, se había desmayado al entrar

Kankuro¡Gaara¡Temari ven rápido! –dice llevando a gaara en brazos hasta el sofá de la sala de estar-

Temari¿Que quieres Kankuro?- dice desde la cocina (andaba haciendo la cena)-

Kankuro¡Que vengas mujer código rojo: 4! –dice recostando a Gaara en el sofá

Temari¿¡Qué Gaara se desmayo por razones desconocidas!? (Jajaja Temari y Kankuro inventaron códigos sobre Gaara xD) –se asomó rápido a la puerta de la cocina con una espátula en la mano pero esta terminó en el suelo por que Temari salió corriendo a ponerse a Gaara en sus piernas

Kankuro¿Que crees que haya pasado? –dice echándole aire a su hermanito menor

Temari: Nos encargaremos de averiguarlo cuando despierte y se sienta mejor

De repente entra Baki:

Baki¡¿Qué pasó?!

T/K: Aun no sabemos

Gaara: -comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente- Cállense tarados –se levanta de las piernas de Temari y se va a su habitación

B/T/K: O.O

Baki: Ya volvió a la normalidad U.U es obvio que la paz dura poco -se va a su habitación-

Kankuro y Temari quedan solos sentados en el sofá

Temari: tengo una idea, mañana lo vamos a espiar durante la fiesta ¬ ¬ -dice susurrandole a Kankuro-

Kankuro: Eres grande hermanita -se dan los cinco-

Mientras tanto: En la habitación de Gaara

Gaara: -estaba asomado en el balcón- Suspira Eso fue raro y a demás me desmayé por los nervios ''Gaara¡¡¡Muy bien, me las va a pagar el culpable!!!''

''Inner Gaara¡Te juro que yo no fui!¡Fue culpa de Shukaku!''

''Shukaku¿y?''

''G / I G: U.U 'Suspiro' ''

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº **

**Continuará…****  
**

**  
**

** Jajajajajajajajjaja xD Yupi! este va para los que me mandaron reviews U.U no muchos pero igualitos son especiales o **

** Espero que les halla gustado.. bien ya mi manito se canso y ya exprimí mucho mi cerebro U.U asi que esperan a pasado mañana, voy a procurar actualizar cada dos dias. Chao! nos vemos y espero Reviews con la opinion de este cap chao y super besoooooootes!**

**  
**


	3. Cambio y Fuera

**Hola de nuevo! yo se que me tarde pero es que hubieron inconvenientes en mi casa y bueno, ademas de que comparto casa con dos demonios que me quitan la pc, logre hacer este cap con 2 dias de retraso, que bueno que lo subi hoy, asi que este es mi regalo de Navidad!, por sierto: FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y DISFRUTEN MI REGALO!!!!! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**UN SECRETO PARA DOS**

**CAPITULO 3: Cambio y fuera**

Gaara se quedo pensando en el balcón, mientras ignoraba a su Inner y a su inquilino Shukaku pelearse por una piruleta (¡Ya va párenlo¿De donde sacaron la piruleta? Bueno ellos sabrán xD), el se preguntaba el porque, el porque cuando estaba con ella no sentía esa necesidad, la necesidad de deshacerse de alguien para sentirse vivo, tal vez era por que ella lo había notado y aun sin conocerse ella podía sentir su dolor y se preocupa por el, y además el beso¿Por qué lo había besado?.

Eso lo había hecho sentir tan extraño, era un sentimiento que desconocía por completo, algo nuevo para el y muy extraño a la vez, tomo la decisión de hacer lo que le había dicho ella, pasar por la mañana ¿Y para que? para buscar las respuestas que esa noche no pudo conseguir, y así fue, llegó la media noche y el decidió ir a caminar para esperar a que llegara la tan esperada mañana, pero ¿Por qué anhelaba tanto a que ya fuera de día? Esa era otra pregunta que no se podía responder, y esa fue la misma pregunta que zumbo por su mente mientras atravesaba las calles de Konoha.

Gaara solo daba vueltas, vueltas y vueltas, recorrió toda Konoha, de repente se le ocurrió llegar hasta el monte de los Hokage, subió hasta la cabeza del tercero y se quedo sentado en su cabello, (obvio que en la roca con forma de su cabeza xD pero saben a lo que me refiero por que no podría estar sentado en la cabeza del viejito jajaja) bajo la cabeza para buscar sus respuestas pero se sorprendió que el sol tocaba su brazo ¿Tan rápido se había hecho de día?, levanto su cabeza y al ver el sol se acordó de Sakura, eso hizo que se levantara de golpe y sus pupilas se dilataran ( Como cuando pelea con Rock Lee que se quita las pesas), se dedicó a saltar de árbol en árbol para llegar a casa de Sakura.

Eran como las seis de la mañana, ya había salido el sol y nuestro querido protagonista (¡Si¡Gaara te amamos!) , acababa de llegar al parque que daba frente a la casa de Sakura, se sentó en una banca que daba frente a la puerta de la casa de Sakura y se puso a descansar llevándose las manos a la nuca. La Madre de Sakura ya se había levantado, y como toda ama de casa se dispuso a abrir las ventanas, la ventana de la cocina te permitía ver el parque porque estaba al lado de la puerta (era la misma panorámica), cuando abrió la ventana de la cocina se quedó perpleja al ver que la mirada de un chico se cruzaba con la de ella, tan solo verlo le daba escalofríos porque su mirada era fría y penetrante, ella se quedo limpiando unos platos sucios y como el fregadero estaba delante la ventana se quedo observando a Gaara, pero el no se movía, seguía en la misma posición y la seguía observando a ella, eso hizo

Que la sra. Haruno se fuera de la ventana por temor, se intento olvidar de eso haciendo el desayuno. En el momento en que tenia dos huevos en la mano sonó el timbre, sus manos se aflojaron por el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo permitiendo que los huevos cayeran al suelo en cámara lenta, se quedó pensando un momento pues talvez ese niño quería hacerle daño, pero se dispuso a averiguar de todas formas.

-¡Ohayo¿Qué desea? - dice la sra. Haruno intentando esconder sus piernas que no paraban de temblar

- … - pero Gaara no respondió y la miraba desde la puerta fijamente a los ojos

- disculpa ¿quieres algo? – dice la sra. Haruno tragando saliva de los nervios

- A Sakura – dice Gaara en su típico tono frío y cuando la sra. Haruno escucho esto se quedo en shock, la verdad era que ella no sabía que decir.

- E-esto… ella no se ha levantado aun p-pero puedes pasar por ella dentro de media hora ¿t-te parece? – dice la sra. Haruno agachándose para dedicarle una sonrisa – Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?- se apresura a decir la sra. Haruno

-Gaara se voltea- Sabaku no… Gaara - y desaparece en su remolino de arena

- Espero que no sea su novio – dice la sra. Haruno mostrando una gota anime y volviendo a su casa-

Gaara aparece en la rama de un árbol que da a la habitación de Sakura, su habitación tenia un pequeño balcón, que por medio de una puerta de vidrio corrediza se conectaba con la misma, Gaara se bajo hasta el balcón y se quito su calabaza, se quedó sentado en la baranda del balcón y espero 5 minutos, al parecer Gaara es como Sasori pues no le gusta que lo hagan esperar debe ser una costumbre de la arena (jajajaja xD).

Desde una rama más lejana, una sombra estaba vigilando a Gaara que estaba sentado en el balcón, de repente la sombra espía dijo:

-Aquí Rata sucia, gavilán pollero llegó a nido de pollita sexy, cambio y fuera- la sombra era Kankuro, estaba vigilando a Gaara

-Aquí Chica problemática, buen trabajo rata sucia, vigile posición- desde un walkietokie, Temari y Kankuro estaban comunicándose para espiar a Gaara y saber por que era que estaba tan extraño-

-Aquí Rata sucia, la pollita sexy es la de cabello rosado, la amiga del enano con cara de gato- dice Kankuro escondiéndose detrás del árbol por que Gaara había escuchado un ruido

-Aquí chica problemática, ya veo por que se apareció colgado de cabeza cuando aparecieron esos chamacos en el callejón, para llamar atención de pollita sexy- dice la voz de Temari por el Walkitokie

-Aquí rata sucia, misma idea, cambio y fuera- Kankuro se movió de rama por que Gaara ya estaba sospechando

Gaara decidió abrir la puerta del balcón y esperar adentro, se quedo viendo a Sakura un buen rato, y de repente se dio cuenta de que comenzó a despertar, se apresuro a salir por el balcón ya que había dejado la puerta abierta y se sentó en la baranda nuevamente.

Sakura se levanto como si estuviera en el paraíso, saco ropa de una peinadora y se fue hasta su baño, se ducho, se cepillo y luego salio peinándose el cabello, cuando se sentó frente a la peinadora, por el espejo vio que alguien la observaba, lo reconoció al instante y se aproximó a decir:

-Ohayo, Gaara-kun – dice sonriendo mientras lo veía por el espejo mientras se peinaba

- Ohayo, Sakura - san- dice mientras se bajaba de la baranda y cruzaba los brazos mientras entraba a la habitación y se sentaba en la cama de Sakura

- Sakura sonríe dulcemente y se sienta al lado de Gaara en su cama - ''Inner Sakura¡Shanaro! Cuando dice mi nombre se ve tan… ¿lindo?''

**Desde la rama de otro árbol, Kankuro estaba espiando:**

-Aquí rata sucia, pollita sexy y gavilán pollero inician confortable conversación ¿crees que sean novios?, cambio y fuera- Kankuro se vuelve a ocultar

-Aquí chica problemática, lo dudo, gavilán pollero no tiene la menor idea de lo que eso significa, mejor sigamos espiando y damos una conclusión luego, cambio y fuera-

**Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Sakura:**

-Gaara, lamento lo de ayer, creo que fue un poco repentino- dice Sakura sonrojándose

- … - Gaara cierra los ojos para recordar y cruza los brazos- No importa- se apresura en agregar mientras volvía a abrir sus ojos

- B-bueno, la verdad es que yo lo hice por que me pareciste muy… - Sakura estaba hablando pero al mismo tiempo se acercaba a Gaara para darle otro beso pero no termino por que escucho a su mama que subía las escaleras

- ¡Ay coño es mi mama¿Qué hacemos?- dice Sakura susurrándole a Gaara-

Gaara definitivamente piensa mas rápido, en lo que escucho esas palabras de Sakura se escondió en el closet de ella, de repente entra su mama en la habitación

-Sakura, escuche a personas hablando así que quise venir a ver si estabas despierta, por cierto ¿con quien hablas?- dice la sra. Haruno apoyándose del marco de la puerta

-con nadie ma- dice Sakura soltando una gota anime

-bueno, yo en realidad vine a buscar unas cintas en tu closet – dice la sra. Haruno abriendo el closet sin ver en el interior y sale el brazo de Gaara pasándole las cintas- ¡Ah! Aquí estaban gracias, por cierto… – cierra el closet sin darse cuenta que le habían pasado las cintas- … pregunto un chico en la puerta por ti, era raro: era pelirrojo, sin cejas, estaba maquillado y tenía una pera marrón en su espalda

-ummm, si es amigo mío, me va a acompañar en la feria y…- dice Sakura sacando a su mama de la habitación- … será mejor que me sirvas el desayuno, muero de hambre – cierra la puerta para que Gaara pudiera salir y Sakura le hizo señas para que la buscara en la puerta, Gaara tomo su pera en el balcón y rápidamente se apresuro a moverse con su remolino de arena, Sakura iba saliendo de su habitación y cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras sonó el timbre de la casa

-¡Yo abro!- dice Sakura mientras bajaba a abrirle a su nuevo amigo

-¿Si?- dice Sakura asomando su cabeza con una enorme sonrisa

- … ¿Ya nos vamos?- dice Gaara

- Etto… ¿quieres desayunar primero?- dice Sakura dándole paso para que entrara en su casa

- Arigato- dice entrando y sacándose sus botas ninja, la sra. Haruno al ver a Gaara dentro de su casa, casi le da un infarto y se levanta de la mesa para ir a buscar otro plato pero ya con un pie en la cocina Sakura la detiene diciendo:

-Mamá, él es Gaara, mi nuevo amigo, lo invite a desayunar – dice sentándose con Gaara en la mesa, el cual se le quedo viendo fijamente a la sra. Haruno

- Etto… si ya lo conocía, jejeje que gracioso ¿no?- dice entrando rápido a la cocina y comenzando a servir el desayuno, mientras del otro lado de la puesta:

-¿Estoy loca o vi una mano saliendo del closet de mi hija?, ummm, creo que estoy loca- dice la sra. Haruno llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras bajaba las escaleras

**Mientras tanto, con Kankuro:**

-¡Uuuuuh! Pero que bueno se puso esto, chica problemática, Gaara se escondió en closet para que mama gallina no lo encontrara y como si no fuera mucho, casi se besa con pollita sexy- dice Kankuro en tono burlón por el Walkietokie

-Aquí chica problemática, jajajaja no puede ser, nuestro hermanito está enamorado, pero no lo sabe, bueno será mejor que tampoco sepa que lo estamos espiando por que sino Gaara nos va a eliminar del mapa, cambio y fuera- Temari y Kankuro dejan de comunicarse y Kankuro se va de la escena

**En el comedor de la familia Haruno**

-Y dime¿de donde eres?- dice la sra. Haruno dirigiéndose al pelirrojo

- Es de la aldea de la arena mamá- dice Sakura volteando a ver a Gaara que estaba muy concentrado en su comida

- Con permiso- dice Gaara levantándose – estuvo muy bueno, arigato –agrega haciendo una reverencia y se va hasta la puerta a esperar a Sakura que se estaba levantando de la mesa

-Es raro- le susurra la sra.Haruno a su hija

- Sakura se va corriendo hasta la puerta con una sonrisa picara, ambos se ponen sus botas y se pierden de la vista de la sra. Haruno

Ambos iban caminando por las calles de Konoha, viendo los recuerdos y regalos de las tiendas, habían juguetes del Tercero, peluches de invocaciones y juegos de feria para ganar premios, la gente se había esforzado mucho en que la fiesta fuera especial, de repente a Sakura se le ocurre jugar a lanzar los aros y obviamente se arrastro a Gaara hasta los juegos, pero nuestros protagonistas estaban tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta que Kankuro y Temari estaban disfrazados de Dinosaurios para acercárseles poco a poco para escuchar las conversaciones.

-Por cierto¿de donde sacaste los disfraces?- le dice Temari a Kankuro, ella estaba disfrazada de un dinosaurio verde y Kankuro de… ¡Barney! (xD jojojo)

-Me los gane esta mañana en una subasta de cosas usadas- dice Kankuro

-Baka- dice Temari cruzando los brazos

Gaara, en los juegos, utilizaba su arena para que los aros cayeran en las botellas más altas y le ganó a Sakura un oso de felpa gigante

-¡Ay! Esta tan mono- dice Sakura cargando su oso gigante que era como de su tamaño, Gaara se sonroja pero de repente interrumpe Barney, o sea Kankuro, y le dice:

-¡Hola niños! Denme un abrazo- dice Kankuro abriendo los brazos

- Baka, eres feo – dice Gaara poniendo una cara de susto igual que Sakura, pero Kankuro tomo a Gaara y lo comenzó a abrazar

- ¡Muere Baka!- dice soltándose de los brazos de Kankuro y cuando estaba a punto de extirparlo con su famoso '' Sabaku Kyuu'', Sakura interrumpe:

-¡Ay Gaara! Eres un osito cariñosito – dice Sakura abrazándolo por la espalda

-¡¿Un oso qué?! - dice sonrojándose y de repente se da cuenta de que Kankuro y Temari salieron corriendo

- ¡Vuelvan cobardes… juro que me vengare!- dice alzando el puño

- Ya supéralo Gaara- dice Sakura agarrándolo por la mano y llevándolo a otros juegos

-Gaara estaba rojo de la rabia (xD ay pues cualquiera se enojaría si te abraza Barney en una cita jajaja)-

Mientras tanto en un callejón un poco lejos de donde estaban los enamorados y quitándose los disfraces:

-Bien, será mejor que no volvamos hacer eso otra vez- dice Kankuro quitándose la cabeza de Barney

- ¡Baka¡Y tu de tarado que vas y lo abrazas!- dice Temari amenazándolo con un puño

-Lo hice para comprobar mi teoría¿no sabes que si se enojaba era por que no quería pasar pena frente a su amiga?- dice Kankuro con voz de científico

-Ummm, pensé que eras mas tarado- dice Temari admitiendo la teoría de Kankuro y este bajo su cabeza por el insulto de su hermana

Ya habían llegado la hora del almuerzo, y nuestros protagonistas iban caminando en la misma vía que el ''Ichiraku Ramen'' lo cual no sospechaban, de repente el silencio se interrumpe por las tripas de Gaara:

-Valla, tienes hambre- dice Sakura viendo el estomago de Gaara

-Un poco- dice Gaara soltando una gota

-¡Mira! Ahí esta Ichiraku Ramen, seguro que te va a encantar- dice Sakura jalando a Gaara hasta el puesto de comida

Ambos toman asiento y piden un plato de Ramen, ya había pasado media hora y se habían quedado hablando ahí y de repente una vocecita interrumpe la conversación:

-Sakura-Chiaaaaaaaan!- dice Naruto sentándose al lado izquierdo se Sakura sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Gaara

-¡Naruto Baka! Me has chillado en el oído- dice Sakura llevándose su mano izquierda al oído correspondiente

-¡Ah! No seas quejona Sakura, estaba buscándote por toda Konoha y decidí tomar un descanso y pues quería comer… ¡Ah que haces TU comiendo de mi precioso Ramen!- dice esto ultimo armando un berrinche y señalando a Gaara al cual le colgaba un fideo de los labios

-¿Te refieres a Gaara? Jajaja ha estado comiendo Ramen por que tenia hambre y pues, ya va por el cuarto plato

-¡Cuarto¡¿Acaso quieres romper mi record?!- dice Naruto gritando y sentándose para que le sirvieran Ramen, Naruto y Gaara piden otra ronda y comienza la competencia, y para peor, Saura estaba en medio de ambos

**Media hora después:**

-No… puedo más… Ramen no…mas- dice Naruto tumbando su cabeza en el mesón y soltando los palillos, Gaara andaba en la misma posición

-¿Y quien ganó? Ese era el plato 16 de ambos- dice el viejo Ichiraku

- Pues…- Sakura se asoma al plato de ambos y se da cuenta de que Gaara había comido mas del plato 16 que Naruto-… pues, Gaara señor- agrega rápidamente y suelta una gota anime, Sakura se llevo a Gaara arrastradolo por el piso mientras lo jalaba por ambos brazos y lo sacaba de Ichiraku Ramen mientras escuchaban a Naruto que gemía:

-Revanchaaaa… creo que… voy a vomitar- dice Naruto intentando levantarse

- Eso les pasa por comer como cerdos- dice Sakura intentando que Gaara reaccione

- Pero este no hablaba, por que tenía nauseas

Sakura dejó a Gaara en su hotel y se fue con su Panda gigante hasta su casa, para descansar de ese tan extraño día.

**Continuara…**

**P.D: SE VE CORTO PERO SON 7 PAGINAS DE WORD ASI QUE NO SE QUEJEN! xD **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES PARA EL 28 O 29... FELIZ NAVIDAD Y QUE LOS VICITE EL GRINCH! Y QUE LES TRAIGA MUUUUUUUCHO CARBÓN (Y)**


	4. Tu eras la unica razón

**Hola de nuevo! lo subí antes por que era el deseo de Navidad de una de mis lectoras, asi que bueno Aqui esta xD... este capitulo trata de porqué Sasuke se fue finalmente de la aldea. Al parecer lo unico que le faltaba para irse era romper las cadenas con Sakura. Mejor no les cuento: **

**UN SECRETO PARA DOS**

**CAPITULO 4: Tú eras la única razón**

Al llegar Sakura a su habitación, sentó a su panda en la cama y se tiro en ella boca-arriba, luego de unas horas sin hacer nada, ya cansada y con sueño se dice a si misma:

-Mañana no quiero que Gaara pelee contra Sasuke, tengo el presentimiento de que va a pasar algo malo pero no se porque siento que Gaara va a estar involucrado, esto me da miedo, mañana en la mañana le pediré que no sea muy rudo, no quiero que ninguno se mate – dice esto ultimo cerrando los ojos fuertemente para intertar quedarse dormida, eran las seis de la tarde pero igual ella no quería salir.

Mientras tanto, en pleno camino por el bosque, Gaara estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho Sakura: "Me recordaste a Sasuke, siempre intentando hacerme sentir mal…"

-Sakura…-susurró Gaara¿Por qué Sasuke le hacía mal a ella?, eso hizo que Gaara se enojara, aunque el no tenia la menor idea que se estaba preocupando por otra persona y además de meterse en asuntos que lo le eran de su incumbencia, se suponía que Gaara era el ser que solo se amaba a si mismo, y entonces¿donde quedo la frase?, la verdad era que la visita a Konoha estaba cambiando a Gaara por completo, el cual no tenía la menor idea, para Kankuro y Temari era un milagro, ya que Gaara normalmente estaba molesto y amenazante, pero ahora se notaba serio pero pensativo y lo mas extraño era que no había matado gente desde el examen chunnin en el bosque.

Después de 6 horas del incidente del Ramen, Gaara decidió ir a ver a su rival practicar, al cual consiguió en la cima de un risco junto a su sensei practicando, para algo le había servido entonces la caminata, Kakashi-sensei le pidió amablemente que se fuera, Gaara solo quería saber si podría vencer al famoso Uchiha, recordó que el era, era el que hacia sentir mal a su amiga, la única que lo había notado hasta ahora y no quería que ella pasara por lo mismo que el cuando se fuese a Suna, así que dijo:

-Solo vine a pedirte que fuera un combate a MUERTE, tengo unas cuentas que arreglar contigo- dice Gaara preparándose para desaparecer

-¡Espera¿Te hice algo?- dice Sasuke evitando que se fuera

-No… a mi no… sino a ella- esto último lo dice desapareciendo en su remolino de arena

-¿Ella¡Já! Ni siquiera se de que carajo me esta hablando el entupido – dice Sasuke poniendo una cara sarcástica

-Sasuke, esto es muy extraño, será mejor que te enseries- dice Kakashi preocupado

-¿De que hablas?- dice Sasuke extrañado

-Ese niño, Gaara, es el ser que SOLO se ama así mismo¿no te parece extraño que venga a preocuparse por alguien y venga a quejarse contigo de una chica en especial?- dice Kakashi dándole la indirecta y mirándolo fijamente

-¿Hablará de Sakura?- dice Sasuke

-Pues, si, no creo que sea otra, pero que relación podría tener él con Sakura, no creo que él sea tan sociable como para interactuar con alguien y menos si es de otra aldea- dice Kakashi con sarcasmo

-Pero ELLA si- dice Sasuke

-Ummm, será mejor que dejemos la practica hasta hoy, tengo que recopilar información- dice Kakashi desapareciendo en una nube de humo mientras sacaba su libro; después de que la presencia de Kakashi no se sentía por ningún lugar…

(Y ahora la pelea mas seria del mundo jajajaja:)

-Sakura… ¿Por qué Sakura?, esto es muy extraño, no creo que ella esté enamorada de ese asesino- dice Sasuke ya abajo del risco con celos- pero no quiero ni pensar que sienta afecto hacia él, él vive lejos y la va a lastimar…-agrega Sasuke, pero una voz desde otro lado del risco lo interrumpe:

-No más de lo que ya tú la has herido- dice Gaara que estaba apoyado de espaldas al risco con la mirada baja

-¡Tu a mi no me dices lo que tengo que hacer¡Tú no la conoces así que será mejor que no me amenaces por ella! A demás, yo le gusto- y esto ultimo Sasuke lo dice en tono burlón

-Eso dices tú, a demás, tu no estas interesado en ella ¿O si?- se defiende Gaara poniéndose frente a Sasuke con una sonrisa malévola

-Mira quien me viene a decir eso¡el rarito sin cejas!- dice Sasuke y sus miradas se cruzan con odio (Así como cuando se miran y salen chispitas jajajaja)

-¡Enano!- grita Gaara

-¡Feo!- grita Sasuke, (se insultaban mientras se miraban por si acaso)

- Interesado y celoso- dice Gaara pegándole su frente a Sasuke y haciendo fuerza

- Raro sin cejas – dice mientras hacia lo mismo que Gaara

-Hipócrita- le dice Gaara separándose y viéndolo con furia

-Asesino- dice Sasuke

-Con mucha honra, me gusta comprobar que estoy vivo- dice Gaara en tono burlón mientras se acomodaba en su posición de combate

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- corre Sasuke gritando y con un Kunai en la mano para iniciar la pelea, pero alguien le sujeto la mano:

-Creí haber dicho… que lo dejáramos hasta ahí, vengan conmigo- dice Kakashi mientras le soltaba la mano a Sasuke

-Yo no tengo que hacerte caso, viejo mañoso- dice Gaara dándole la espalda

-Bueno, entonces le diré a Baki que estabas buscando problemas un día antes de las finales- dice Kakashi tomando a Gaara con el brazo derecho y se lo arrastra hasta donde Sasuke, al cual agarra con el brazo izquierdo- Ahora los dos vienen conmigo hasta Konoha y ¡SIN ESCUSAS!- agrega Kakashi mientras se llevaba a los dos enrollados por el brazo y se desaparecía con ellos en una nube de humo.

**Al día siguiente, en el cuarto de Sakura:**

El despertador de Sakura no había sonado, faltaba una hora para los exámenes y llega la sra.Haruno a la habitación de su hija:

-¡Sakura! Hace una hora tenias que estar lista para ir a darle suerte a tu amigo- dice la sra.Haruno mientras abría las ventanas de la habitación

-¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?- dice Sakura mientras se levantaba de golpe y corría hacia el baño-

-suspiro-La juventud- dice la sra.Haruno yéndose de la habitación

Unos instantes después Sakura salió corriendo de su casa hacia el estadio de Konoha, donde no la dejaron entrar en la sala de espera de los competidores así que se fue a sentar junto con Ino y otros de sus amigos a ver los combates, ella solo deseaba, con todo su corazón, que no le pasara nada malo a ninguno de los dos.

Ya habían pasado todos los combates, y los sueños de Sakura se estaban haciendo realidad, ya que Gaara vs. Sasuke era el último combate además de que Sasuke aún no llegaba, pero de repente apareció, haciendo que se paralizara por completo, y para que no sospecharan que también apoyaba a la arena, empezó a apoyar a Sasuke desde su puesta, pero en el corazón, no sabía a cual de los dos exactamente apoyar. De repente fue cuando ocurrió la invasión del sonido, Sakura al enterarse que Gaara y sus hermanos estaban involucrados le dio un dolor muy grande, ella no pensaba que el Gaara que ella había conocido pudiera hacerle eso a ella, así que se propuso a buscar a Sasuke que iba tras los hermanos de la arena y así poder aclarar unas cuantas cosas con Gaara.

Cuando Naruto y Sakura se aparecieron en escena, se dieron cuenta de que Gaara iba a dar su golpe final, iba a acabar con Sasuke para solucionar un problemita que la tarde anterior no pudo solucionar, y ahí fue cuando Sakura se enfrento a él, ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para enfrentársele e impedirle que lo hiciera, mientras ella se interponía, ambos en cámara lenta se vieron fijamente y recordaron lo que pasaron juntos, en ese momento el brazo de Shukaku apartó a Sakura para no hacerle daño pero Shukaku se salió de control y la comenzó a apretar contra un árbol sin darse cuenta que era un objeto preciado tanto para el como para Gaara. Sakura ese día no pudo hablar con Gaara ya que durante la pelea de Gaara contra Naruto, estuvo inconciente. Mientras que por otro lado, Naruto se encargaba de confundir aun más a Gaara diciéndole que luchaba por sus seres queridos y eso era lo que le hacía más fuerte. A Gaara solo le faltaba eso para empezar a cambiar por completo, ya que todo comenzó con un mantecado.

**Unos meses después:**

Después de la muerte del tercer Hokage, los aldeanos de Konoha se vieron forzados a buscar un nuevo Hokage, así fue como Naruto y su Sensei Jiraiya-sama, mejor conocido como Ero-sennin, fueron en busca de Tsunade-sama para que ocupara el muy codiciado puesto de Hokage. Ya cuando Naruto estaba de vuelta en Konoha, Sakura y Naruto se dirigieron al Ichiraku Ramen para cenar y hablar de Orochimaru, al cual Naruto encontró en su misión, Sakura y Naruto hablaron de la propuesta hecha a Sasuke por Orochimaru, ambos dudaron de que la aceptara, pero Sakura tenía el presentimiento de que éste la aceptaría para conseguir poder para su venganza, para poder vencer a su hermano Itachi.

Después de que Naruto la perdiera de vista, Sakura decidió pasar por un camino por el cual obviamente pasaría Sasuke si querría huir de la aldea, cuando Sakura llegó se encontró con Sasuke, el cual le respondió:

-¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí?- dice mientras se detenía junto a ella

-No te vallas- dice Sakura soltando unas lagrimas

-Tenía mis dudas, tú eras la única razón por la que me quedaría pero… cambie de opinión-dice Sasuke deteniéndose un momento

-¿La única razón¿Por que cambiarías de opinión?-Piensa Sakura

Pero he escogido un camino diferente, nosotros cuatro, pensé que sería posible pero, incluso habiendo estado tu y yo juntos, mi corazón elegiría la venganza. Solo vivo para ello, nunca podré ser como tú y Naruto- dice Sasuke yéndose

-¡¿Qué acaso quieres volverte a sentir solo?!- le grita Sakura mientras se volteaba a ver como se iba con su cara llena de lagrimas- Una vez me dijiste que estar solo era muy doloroso, yo aun teniendo familia y amigos, si te vas… será lo mismo que estar sola- agrega Sakura

-A partir de ahora, nuestros caminos serán diferentes- dice Sasuke

-¡Yo! Yo te amo mas que nada en este mundo. Si te quedas conmigo no te arrepentirás, te prometo que todos los días serán divertidos. Y si no puedes quedarte… llévame contigo-dice Sakura evitando que se fuera

-Eres una verdadera molestia- dice Sasuke dándole la cara y después se comienza a ir

-¡Por favor no te vallas¡Si te vas voy a gritar!- dice Sakura llorando

- Sakura… arigato- dice Sasuke dejándola inconciente, la acostó en un banco y se fue con la tropa de la aldea del sonido. Mientras Sasuke se iba, comenzó a pensar:

-''Sakura, tu eras la única razón por la que me quedaría, pero desde los exámenes chunnin, no eres la misma, comienzo a sospechar de que tu tienes algo con Gaara, y es muy fuerte, el solo pensar esto, me da más fuerza para dejar la aldea, gracias… gracias por darme fuerza para separarme de Konoha, y no te preocupes por la soledad, tu lo tienes a él…''- piensa Sasuke mientras se marchaba

**Continuará…**

** -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**El proximo capitulo no lo voy a subir hasta que yo no vea que hay suficientes reviews... Es decir... quiero muchoosssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss Chau! **


	5. ¡Tratar de conquistar al mundo!

**Hola otra vez! Hoy es 31 de diciembre, son las 1:40 am a la que escribo esto... este es el regalo del neuvo año... por cierto: Feliz año nuevo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Para el que lo lea en enero y para los que andan pendientes como avispitas xD) Aunque es bueno me gustan las avispitas... y la meil... y las pankekas con miel xD... este bueno xD... aqui les dejo el 5 cap.**

**Ta bueno jojojo (risa de carlitox) **

**UN SECRETO PARA DOS**

**CAPITULO 5:**** ¡Tratar de conquistar al mundo!**

Después de que Sasuke se perdió entre las sombras, aun el cuerpo de Sakura seguía en el banco, ahí estuvo hasta la mañana, pero ya cuando la despertaron Sasuke había desaparecido, después de ver esto la nueva Hokage Tsunade, decidió hacer una misión para Shikamaru para que ganara experiencia, junto con el irían Naruto, Neji, Chouji, y Kiba para buscar al muy preciado Sasuke, pero antes de Naruto irse, Sakura apreció a las puerta de Konoha para que trajera a su amigo Sasuke de vuelta, junto con ella estaba Rock Lee, quien ayudo a Naruto en la promesa con la pose de ''Chico Guay'' **(Aunque se debería llamar la pose de chico Gay xD)**.

Como se esperaba, los cinco chicos de Konoha emprendieron su misión de búsqueda, la cual se complico con la aparición de los cuatro del sonido, los cuales se enfrentaron a nuestros personajes, excepto Naruto que fue a buscar a Sasuke, cuando lo encontró se dio cuenta que junto con el estaba Kimimaro, Rock Lee apareció de repente para que Naruto buscara a Sasuke. Mientras Rock Lee se enfrentaba a Kimimaro, se dio cuenta que no estaba en condiciones de pelear, justo cuando Kimimaro pensaba aniquilar a su oponente llegó Gaara para salvarlo, como muestra de que era un aliado de Konoha, después de que Kimimaro murió, ambos se sentaron a hablar bajo unos árboles:

-He perdido completamente- dice Gaara decepcionado mientras descansaba apoyado de un árbol

-No es cierto, mi sensei me enseño que la suerte es parte de la habilidad- dice Rock Lee en la misma situación

-¿Ese idiota entrometido?- dice Gaara en su tono serio

-¡No es un idiota entrometido!- le grita Lee sobresaltado- Aquella vez…fue por que me comporte cobardemente. Te agradezco tu ayuda¡Pero no hables así de mi sensei!- agrega Rock Lee muy molesto

-¿Tu tambien eh?-dice Gaara con la cabeza baja- Cuando crees que se están metiendo con alguien que admiras, sientes dolor y te cabreas. Cuanto mas preciada es esa persona para ti… Luchar por alguien que te es importante. Él era… igual que Uzumaki Naruto. Pero solo por que alguien es importante para ti…no significa que sea bueno- agrega Gaara viendo el cuerpo de Kimimaro que estaba elevado en el aire

-¿Eso crees?- dice Lee molesto- No creo que a alguien pueda importarle alguien malvado

-No, aunque sepas que es malvado… la gente no puede enfrentarse a su soledad- dice Gaara y ambos miran a Kimimaro

-Por cierto¿Por qué has escogido ayudarme?-dice Lee

-Tu eres amigo de Sakura… ahora soy capas de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, y como tu eres amigo de ella… no quiero que ella sufra más de lo que ya la han hecho sufrir- dice Gaara mientras bajaba la cabeza para ver el césped y distraerse

-¿Y desde cuando?- dice Lee mientras ponía una cara picara y le daba con el codo a Gaara

-¿Desde cuando que baka?- dice Gaara mientras volteaba a verlo e intentaba ponerse serio e ignorar la incomoda situación

-¿Desde cuando te gusta?- dice Lee molestándolo

-Solo somos amigos- dice Gaara sonrojado y volteando la cabeza

-No te preocupes, a mi tambien me gusta- dice Lee haciendo la pose Gay digo Guay xD

-¡Te he dicho que solo somos amigos!- dice Gaara molestándose

-A partir de ahora… eres mi eterno rival- dice Lee enseñándole el pulgar

-¡Bah! Que eterno rival ni que ocho cuartos- dice Gaara aburrido y bostezando

-Si… eres digno de ser mi eterno rival… el primero que consiga a Sakura gana-dice Lee

-Como quieras, me da igual… te he dicho que solo es mi amiga… dime ¿siempre exageras?- dice Gaara

-Si- dice Lee

-Pues lo hubieras dicho antes y no te salvaba- dice Gaara

(Silencio de 5 segundos)

-No te preocupes…no le voy a decir que te gusta- dice Lee

-¡Que no me gusta coño!- dice Gaara sonrojado

-Tu cara no miente- dice Lee pícaro

-Lo que sea- dice Gaara bajando el puño

-Mmmmm… ok, bueno ten en cuenta que después de esta misión vamos a Konoha y… deberías ir a verla anda muy mal- dice Lee

-Si, eso pensaba, tengo que disculparme con ella- dice Gaara

-Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Guuuuuustaaa- dice Lee otra vez para hacer molestar a Gaara

-Será mejor que te calles- dice Gaara levantándose

-¡Ah¿Como estará mi florcita de cerezo?- dice Lee mientras se paraba con ojos de corazón y babeando

-Espero que bien- dice Gaara mientras se adentraba en el bosque y Lee lo seguía

-¡Lo sabia!- dice Lee poniendo su dedo en el mentón

-¿Que?- dice Gaara volteándose con cara de inocentón

-Te gusta- dice Lee

-Gaara se detiene y le sale una venita en la frente-¡¿Qué te dije cara de sapo¡Cabrooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!- esto ultimo Gaara lo grito a todo pulmón… casi se oye en Sunagakure

-Gomen…- dice Lee con una mano en la nuca y con una gota

Rock Lee siguió a Gaara por el bosque, lograron sacar a todos de apuros excepto Naruto, que fue rescatado por Kakashi, su batalla con Sasuke había terminado pero Sasuke no estaba con él. Todos decidieron volver a Konoha, excepto Sasuke.

En Konoha, Neji y Chouji fueron llevados a urgencias, Gaara, Temari y Shikamaru esperaban en la sala de esperas frente a la sala de emergencia:

-¿Quién esta siendo tratado?- dice Gaara

-Pues Chouji… Bah esto es muy problemático, la puse en esta misión-dice Shikamaru

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien- dice Temari y Gaara se va por un pasillo-

-¿A dónde vas?- agrega Temari

-A lo que vine a Konoha- dice Gaara desde el pasillo

-Tu hermano es problemático- dice Shikamaru bajando la cabeza y jugando con sus pulgares

-De nada te va a servir ponerte nervioso…-dice Temari

Gaara se había ido de la escena de desesperación de Shikamaru, había escuchado que Sakura iría a buscar a Naruto y a Sasuke, así que se fue hasta la recepción a esperar para cuando ella saliera.

Sakura después de visitar a Naruto, se dio cuenta que su amigo Sasuke no estaba con el, eso izo que entrara en una especie de cámara nostálgica, iba tan distraída que cuando salio del hospital se choco con alguien.

-Te estaba buscando- dice Gaara sujetándola por los brazos para que no se resbalara, o sea Sakura casi se cae cuando se lo llevo por el medio, Sakura apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él para buscar consuelo**-**

-''G-gaara''- pensó Sakura mientras sus ojos se aguaban

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?- le susurra Gaara al oído-

-S-si- susurró Sakura… Gaara la tomo en brazos y la llevo a un parque que estaba solo, la sentó junto a ella, y en ese momento comenzó la conversación:

-¿Me disculpas?- dice Gaara

-¿De que?- dice Sakura

-Por lo que hizo mi aldea a la tuya… la verdad, yo no tenía muchas ganas de atacar a Konoha, solo lo hice por que era mi deber y era la voluntad de mi padre, el Kazekage- dice Gaara

-¿Tu padre era el Kazekage?- dice Sakura sorprendida

-Si…- dice Gaara decepcionado- …pero Orochimaru lo mató y por eso fue que decidimos volver hacer tregua con ustedes- agrega

-Entiendo… no te preocupes yo te disculpo- dice Sakura intentando dar una sonrisa

-Arigato… no me hubiera perdonado que dijeras que no- dice Gaara

-¿Por qué?- dice Sakura

-Por ahora eres la única que me ha tomado en cuenta… eres mi única amiga- dice Gaara dándole una sonrisa- Sakura… tu y Naruto me ayudaron a cambiar, estoy muy agradecido con ustedes- agrega Gaara tomándole las manos

-De nada- dice Sakura

-Entiendo tu sufrimiento- dice Gaara cambiando de tema repentinamente

-De que hablas- dice Sakura apretando las manos de Gaara

-Se lo que es que alguien muy cercano a ti te decepcione… mas si es una persona que admiras mucho- dice Gaara pensando en Yashamaru- Pase lo que pase…la vida sigue, solo tienes que pensar que estará bien, y si quieres a esa persona, tienes que dejarla seguir su camino… el camino que escogió- agrega Gaara

-No sabía que eras tan sabio- dice Sakura secándose las lagrimas que salieron escondidas mientras Gaara decía esas palabras

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi- dice Gaara- Recuerda… el escogió ese camino por su propia voluntad y nadie va a poderlo traer de vuelta... solo el puede salirse de ahí- agrega Gaara

-Si…- dice Sakura poniéndose triste

-Lamento si te molesto el comentario- dice Gaara

-Gaara…Arigato… por acompañarme- dice Sakura mientras lo abrazaba

-D-de nada- dice Gaara mientras estaba en shock

**Ya cuando cada uno estaba en su respectivo puesto, hubo un silencio un poco incomodo:**

-Sakura- dice Gaara para llamar la atención de ésta

-Dime- dice Sakura viendo una flor que estaba en el césped

-¿Cómo se siente estar enamorado?- dice Gaara

-¿Como que no sabes¿Acaso nunca has estado enamorado?- dice Sakura mientras volteaba a verlo con cara de preocupación

-Pues… que yo recuerde no… ni siquiera se los síntomas- dice Gaara

- Hablas de eso como si se medicara o fuera una enfermedad- dice Sakura tapándose la boca con la mano para no reírse

-La verdad te quise preguntar por que me dijeron que estabas enamorada de Sasuke y quería que me dijeras que se sentía… ya sabes… para saber si lo padecía- dice Gaara

-La verdad ya no me gusta Sasuke… ''Después de lo que me izo pasar la noche que se fue no le entregaría de nuevo mi corazón''… solo lo veo como un amigo de la infancia al que quiero rescatar- dice Sakura

-Entiendo… pero… me vas a decir que se siente o ¿no?- dice Gaara un poco impaciente

-Bueno… es un poco complicado… la verdad es que cuando estas con esa persona especial te sientes diferente a cuando estas con el resto, y cuando esa persona te demuestra la mas mínima muestra de cariño te sientes súper contento y alegre que te provoca salir corriendo por toda Konoha y regar a los cuatro vientos que amas a esa persona- dice Sakura sonrojada

-¿Y que es eso que se siente?- dice Gaara impaciente

- ¿Nani?- dice Sakura

- Ese hormigueo molesto '' Estoy sintiendo eso ahora // Shukaku: Niño bruto ¬¬ // Inner Gaara: No me regañes… todavía soy inocente no como tu monstruo pervertido''- dice Gaara

- Bueno… hay personas que dicen que se llaman las mariposas de el amor jajaja… es como si se te retorciera el estomago pero eso debe ser por los nervios- dice Sakura muy contenta

- ¿Y por que hay que ponerse nervioso?- dice Gaara

- Pues… es como un efecto secundario… la verdad es que esas son las primeras señales del enamoramiento

-''¿Señales eh? Esto es más complejo de lo que yo pensaba'' ¿Y que es lo que quita el dolor en el corazón?- dice Gaara

- Lo quita el afecto que recibes de esa persona especial, mejor dicho el amor, el amor es la fuerza mas grande… cura todo tipo de males en el universo- dice Sakura

-Amor…- susurra Gaara-Sakura…- dice Gaara

-¿Si?- dice Sakura

-Esto… yo… bueno… ¿Podemos tomar un mantecado?- dice Gaara un poco sonrojado

-Pues lamento decirte que el viejo de los mantecados se murió cuando ocurrió la invasión- dice Sakura poniéndose triste

-Ok… no era tan urgente. ¿Y puedes ir conmigo mañana a la cena?- dice Gaara

-¿Ya te dijeron de la cena? Los chismes corren rápido por Konoha- dice Sakura sorprendida

De repente una nube de humo se aproximaba a la distancia… parecían dos personas que venían corriendo a la velocidad de la luz en dirección a Sakura y Gaara. En tan solo un momento ya estaban frente a Gaara y Sakura, cuando el polvo se fue quedaron las caras al descubierto:

-''¡¿Naruto y Lee?!''- pensaron Gaara y Sakura al mismo tiempo al ver como descansaban frente a ellos

-¡Sakura-san! Tengo una petición muy importante que hacerle- dice Lee alzando la mano para pedir permiso sin darse cuenta que su eterno rival estaba junto a ella

-¡Quítate cejas encrespadas!- dice Naruto que con un empujón logra quitar a Lee- ¡Yo llegue primero Sakura-chan!

-¿Qué petición?- dice Gaara con cara seria, haciendo que Lee y Naruto volteen a verlo con cara de celos por que había llegado primero

-¡Yosh¡Eterno rival eres muy rápido! Estoy muy orgulloso- dice Lee con su pose Guay

-¡Sakura-chan¡Sakura-chan¡Sakura-chan!- dice Naruto llamando su atención

-Dime Naruto- dice Sakura con cara de fastidio

-¿Puedes ir conmigo mañana a la cena?- dice Naruto ansioso

-¡Misma pregunta! Sakura-san- dice Lee llevándose su mano a la frente en pose militar

-Pues…- dice Sakura

-Por cierto… ¿Qué hace Gaara aqui?- dice Naruto

-¡Yosh!- le dice Lee a Gaara con su pose Guay

-Tarados… eso no es problema suyo- dice Gaara

- ¿Y que haces tu aqui? Deberías estar de reposo- le dice Sakura a Naruto

-Pues me escape… no podía dejar que Lee se me adelantara- dice Naruto cruzando miradas de furia con Lee

- Pues les tengo una noticia a todos- dice Sakura haciendo que Gaara, Naruto y Lee se pusieran bien atentos y se desesperaran aunque Gaara lo disimulaba mejor que los otros dos, Gaara andaba sudando en cámara lenta

- Voy a ir con…- dice Sakura

-¿Qué acaso Gaara también te lo pidió?- dice Naruto

-''¡Shukaku dame una excusa// Shukaku¡¡Échale la culpa a Temari!!'' Es que Temari Iba a ir con Shikamaru y yo no quería ir solo por que Kankuro también fue a buscar una chica… además ya había conocido a Sakura antes- dice Gaara… A Sakura se le pasó la noche del mantecado por la cabeza haciendo que ella se desesperara para que no le contara a Lee y a Naruto lo del beso

- Si si si como sea- dice Sakura para que Gaara no le contara a ambos lo del beso- Voy a ir con….- agrega para cambiar el tema

-¡Dime!- dicen Naruto y Lee impacientes

- Naruto…- dice Sakura

-''¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!''- pensaron Gaara y Lee

-Si, Naruto… tú deberías invitar a Hinata- dice Sakura

- Pensé que yo iría contigo no que me pedirías que fuera con Hinata- dice Naruto desanimado

- ''Yo también''- pensaron Lee y Gaara

- Bueno, voy a ir con Gaara… ya me lo había pedido antes que ustedes dos- dice Sakura sonriéndole a Gaara, Naruto y Lee bajaron la cabeza en señal de decepción, se disculparon por la interrupción y se fueron corriendo a la velocidad máxima tras Hinata

-Arigato Sakura- san- dice Gaara

- Tranquilo, igual mente iba a ir contigo, le estoy haciendo el favor a Hinata y Lee… pues es feo ¿No?- dice Sakura riéndose

- O sea… ¿que yo no soy feo?- dice Gaara

- Para nada, estas más guapo y alto que la ultima vez que te vi… aunque te vez mejor cuando estas vestido de negro- dice Sakura un poco sonrojada y le da un beso en el cachete

**Al día siguiente: En el hotel donde Gaara estaba hospedado**

-¡Buenos días a todos!- dice el muy optimista Kankuro mientras se detenía tras su hermano menor y le alborotaba el cabello, el cual estaba tomando su desayuno

-Blawaifnjqes- intenta decir Gaara con al comida en la boca

-¡Gaara cuantas veces te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena!- dice Temari mientras le traía un vaso con agua

**-**Gomenasai- dice Gaara tomando agua

-¿Por cierto que intentaste decir? - dice Kankuro

- ¡A si! Te intente decir pajuo – dice Gaara mientras se metía otro poco de comida en la boca

- ¡Gaara cuantas veces te he dicho que no insultes a Kankuro con tu extenso y grosero vocabulario en la mesa!- le grita Temari desde la cocina

- Él se lo busco por despeinarme – dice Gaara después de tragar

**-**Bueno no me interesa… lo insultas después del desayuno- dice Temari aun en la cocina

- Bueno entonces… ¡Kankuro! Desayuna rápido que te quiero insultar – dice Gaara

- Bueno esta bien, mira Gaara¿con quien piensas ir esta noche?- dice Kankuro con una cara pícara haciendo que Gaara se atragantara y escupiera todo lo que tenía en la boca en su plato

- ¡Gaara¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no vomites en el plato si no te gusta?- grita Temari entrando al comedor

- Gomen… pienso ir con una vieja amiga – dice Gaara mientras se largaba del lugar

- Yo creo que va a ir con la del cabello rosado- dice Kankuro cuando Gaara entra en su habitación

- ¿Vieja amiga¡Ja! Aquí va a ver algo bueno… ¿ya sabes lo que significa Kankuro?- dice Temari

- Esto… no- dice Kankuro con cara de inocente

- Tarado- dice Temari con una gota en la cabeza

- Entonces… ¿que vamos a hacer esta noche? – dice Kankuro

- Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches Kankuro- dice Temari poniendo las manos en la mesa y mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor

-¿Tratar de conquistar al mundo?- dice Kankuro

- ¡No baka! Tratar de espiar a Gaara…- esto último lo susurra para que Gaara no escuche

- ¡Ahhhhh! Pero si no te explicas- dice Kankuro con una sonrisa

- ¿De que coño hablan?- llega repentinamente Gaara a la habitación con una corbata puesta a medio anudar

- ¡Tratar de conquistar al mundo!- grita Kankuro y Temari

- Bueno… haré como si no hubiera visto esto- dice Gaara sarcástico- Pues… que tengan suerte… tarados- agrega mientras metía su mano en el jarrón de galletas y se llevaba una entera ala boca **(Es fanático de las galletitas jajaja)**

**Continuará…**

**¡Extra!:**

- Oye Kankuro como se pone una corbata ¡Coño es difícil!- dice Gaara intentando hacer un nudo

- Se pone así- dice Kankuro mientras hacia un nudo… cuando se dan cuenta es el nudo para las trenzas de los zapatos

- Baka te quedo bellísimo- dice Gaara con sarcasmo

- ¡¿Quién te dijo que eso se hace así inútil?!- dice Temari mientras empujaba a Kankuro y le hacía un nudo de corbata a Gaara el cual andaba con su smokin puesto

- ¡Ahhh¿Con que así era?- dicen Kankuro y Gaara al mismo tiempo

- ¡Si mentecato! – dice Temari a Kankuro mientras se iba… y cuando Temari se fue:

- ¡Nah! Yo voy a seguir con mi nudito… eso es muy complicado para mi enorme, inteligente y culto cerebro- dice Kankuro yéndose

- Sobre todo inteligente- dice Gaara

**FIN…**

**P.D: Gracias por los reviews sobre todo el que valia por 1000... la verdad es que todos valen por 1000... y decir que ese valia por 1000 mas... es decir el doble! xD asi que bueno gracias a todos los que leen hasta ahora y dejen reviews para seguir escribiendo por que si no me voy a ladillar y voy a dejar esa vaina asi y se van a quedar comiendose las uñas del remordimiento de conciencia gigante que les va a dar y como si no fuera poco se van a kedar con la duda! xD creo que exagere... **

**Chaito gracias! Tanuki ne iri no jutsu! Rawr n.nU **

**Sabaku no Steff **


	6. La muy esperada cena

**Hola otra vez! Feliz año! xD Aqui les dejo el capitulo Nº 6! Espero que les guste Nos vemos abajo:  
**

** Aclaraciones:**

_s__usurros_**_  
_**Acciones de sonidos

-Dialogos-

'' Pensamientos''

**(Mis comentarios)**

**  
**

**UN SECRETO PARA DOS**

**CAPITULO 6:**** La muy esperada cena que nadie sabía por qué**

**(8: 55 a.m.)**

Después de que Gaara toma su galleta y ve la escena de sus hermanos, se va del hotel para comprar un smokin para la cena. Gaara aun todavía no tenía la menor idea de la razón de la cena **(Me imagino que ustedes ahí tampoco jajaja ya les voy a decir). **Ya en el mercado, se mete en una tienda de ropa formal donde consigue a Shino **(¡Si a Shino! jajajaja):**

- Tú también viniste por uno…- dice Shino a Gaara

- Si… -dice Gaara viendo un smokin que le llamó mucho la atención

- Recuerda que, cuando uses smokin, tu traje debe hacer juego con la corbata y tu corbata tiene que combinar con el traje de tu pareja- dice Shino acomodándose los lentes .A Gaara le llamó mucho la atención del comentario de Shino, haciendo que se volviera curioso:

-¿Y si no se de que color es su vestido?

- Todos vamos a ir combinados con nuestras parejas… deberías hacerlo tu también. Ve y preguntale a tu pareja de que color va… antes de cometer un error- dice Shino

- ¿Y tu con quien vas?- dice Gaara

- Con mi vecina… _tiene una granja de hormigas _- dice Shino mientras arqueaba una ceja tras sus lentes (Jajajaja se imaginan a Shino xD)

-Se… me lo supuse- dice Gaara

- Y dime… ¿Te gusta este?- dice Shino sacando un smokin de un gancho

- Esta normal- dice Gaara

- Lo siento… no te preguntaba a ti, le preguntaba a Pepe mi pulga numero 52- dice Shino mostrando la pulga la cual estaba en su dedo índice

- Ok muy bien '' ¡Y yo pensaba que era raro!'' – dice Gaara con una gota anime en su cabeza (Jajajaja mi gota sería igual de grande)

**(10: 30 am)**

Después de ver el lado anormal de Shino, Gaara decidió ir a casa de Sakura a preguntarle de que color iría:

Toc toc sonó la puerta

¡Ya voy! – se escucharon los gritos de Sakura por el otro lado de la puerta

- Ohayo, Sakura -san – dice Gaara y al ver a Sakura se da cuenta de que traía puesto un delantal

-Por favor Gaara, dime solo Sakura, me hace sentir una desconocida para ti- dice Sakura

-Entiendo…-dice Gaara

- ¿Y dime para que viniste? -dice Sakura

- Al parecer, no soy muy bien bienvenido- dice Gaara con sarcasmo

-Tranquilo, todo lo contrario ''Inner¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso¡Cuando vea a inner Gaara le voy a meter sus pataditas!''- dice Sakura regalándole una sonrisa

-Bueno, vine a ver de que color irías- dice Gaara

- Jajaja, Shino es buen mensajero, la verdad no tengo la menor idea, pensaba comprar el vestido esta tarde, y si no has comprado lo tuyo podemos ir juntos- dice Sakura

- Esta bien- dice Gaara

- por cierto me dijeron que hiciera unos postres para la fiesta¿Te quieres quedar a ayudarme a cocinar? Si es que no tienes ningún plan para ahora- dice Sakura abriendole paso para que pasara a su casa

- No tranquila no tengo ninguno- dice Gaara entrando, y Sakura cierra la puerta

**Mientras tanto, en una rama alejada con vista alejada a la escena:**

-Aquí rata sucia- dice Kankuro por el walkietokie

- Aquí chica problemática, Rata sucia, de informe de la situación- se escucho la voz de Temari por el radio

-Como se esperaba, pollita sexy sedujo a gavilán pollero hasta su nido- dice Kankuro riéndose

- ¿De que te ríes?- dice Temari

- Los nombres… son muy graciosos- dice Kankuro poniéndose la mano en la boca para evitar gritar por la risa

- ¿Y como está la situación?- dice Temari para cambiar el tema

- ¡Ay mamá! Las cosas se están poniendo calientes – dice Kankuro

- ¡Kankuro¡¿Qué está haciendo Gaara?!- dice Temari gritando por el radio

- Sakura prendió el horno, Temari- dice Kankuro con cara de decepción **(Así como que decepcionado por su hermana, por lo malpensada xD)**

- ¡Kankuro no me asustes así¡Tú y yo, mejor que nadie, sabemos de lo que Gaara es capaz!- grita Temari a su hermano

- Gomen, gomen es que quería ver como reaccionabas- dice Kankuro burlándose de su hermana

- No es el mejor momento de burlarse y menos de jugar, hiciste que malpensara y eso te pasa por malexpresado- dice Temari defendiéndose

- No es mi culpa que tengas la mente sucia xD- dice Kankuro

-¡Como sea¿Por qué Sakura prendió el horno?- dice Temari con curiosidad

- No se pero Gaara se puso un delantal¡esta de foto! n.n – dice Kankuro

-¿¡Como que no sabes!? Si Gaara se pone un delantal y Sakura prende el horno… no se¿¡Tu que crees!?- dice Temari

-No se, supongo que Sakura le va a enseñar a Gaara a hacer muñecos de arcilla y los van a hornear para poder pintarlos, y el delantal, además de ponérselo para no ensuciarse, Sakura se lo dio como muestra de su AMOR hacía nuestro hermanito- dice Kankuro con el dedo en el mentón

-¿Tu no llegaste a tiempo a la repartición de cerebros, verdad?- dice Temari con sarcasmo

-¿Ah?- dice Kankuro

-Olvídalo_¡baka!- _esto ultimo, Temari lo susurro pero ella en el fondo quería gritarlo, después de decirlo, cerró la conexión

- Lo siento no te escuche… ¿Temari¿Temaaari¿Hola¿Yo por aquí, quien por allá¿Hello¿Alguien? T . T –Al final se da cuenta de que estaba hablando solo y se va

**Mientras tanto, en la cocina de los Haruno:**

-¡Listo! Ya puse a precalentar el horno ¿Qué postre te llega a la mente para que lo cocinemos?- dice Sakura sonriéndole

- Galletas- dice Gaara

- ¿Galletas?- dice Sakura

- Con chispitas de chocolate

- Rayos… bueno ¿que tal si hacemos una torta?- dice Sakura

- Un Pie- dice Gaara sin entusiasmo

- Bien, bien un pie… '' Pensé que era lo que yo quería''… ¿De que lo quieres?- dice Sakura

- Lo que tu quieras- dice Gaara

-''Eso fue lo que me dijiste hace un rato y me saliste con la contraria ''… Que tal si lo hacemos de…- Sakura no termino por que Gaara la interrumpió:

- Manzana- dice Gaara

- Entonces será Pie de manzana – dice Sakura optimista**(Intentando contagiárselo a Gaara)**

- Bueno…- dice Gaara tomando una paleta de madera

- ¡Muy bien comencemos!- dice Sakura haciendo lo mismo que Gaara

- Y bien… ¿como se hacen los pie?- dice Gaara

- ¿Nunca has cocinado verdad?- dice Sakura con sarcasmo

- eh… no- dice Gaara bostezando- tampoco he sonreído en mi vida¿Quieres saber que otras cosas no0 he hecho?

- Tienes cara de no dormir- dice Sakura tomando azúcar y mantequilla y dándosela a Gaara para que la mezclara

- Que descubrimiento- dice Gaara

- ¡Anda Gaara sonríe! La comida se hace con entusiasmo por que si no queda mal- dice Sakura

- No – dice Gaara

- Bueno, no te voy a obligar a sonreír, pero al menos ponle ganas ¿Si?- dice Sakura

- Haré el intento- dice Gaara mezclando

-Bueno, tú harás la masa y yo prepararé el relleno de manzana- dice Sakura

- Dale- dice Gaara poniéndole los huevos

- ¡Cuidado! Los huevos tienes que batirlos con cuidado, tienes que hacerlo de esta forma o quedará mal- dice Sakura tomando los brazos de Gaara y enseñándole a batir **(¡No es su culpa¿A él le cocinan o no?)**, Gaara al ver que Sakura lo estaba sujetando se sonrojo un poco pero estaba mas concentrado en aprender a cocinar

- Dale, a partir de aquí puedo – dice Gaara

- Bueno, eso espero, voy a buscar las manzanas y un poco de canela- dice Sakura marchándose

- Ummm… que raro fue eso- dice Gaara agregando la harina

- '' Inner Gaara¿Tú crees? La verdad es que te temblaban las piernas''-

- ''Shukaku: Tarados… no saben nada de el amor, ni siquiera saben como reaccionar frente una chica… ¿Qué intento de gente son ustedes?-

- '' G/ IG¡No somos gente!''

- ¡Ya volví! - dice Sakura entrando a la habitación interrumpiendo la conversación que se estaba dando dentro del cuerpo de Gaara, haciendo que los tres voltearan a ver

- Te estaba esperando- dice Gaara con la voz de Shukaku

- …- Sakura se quedo en blanco ante la respuesta de Gaara y se sonrojo, cuando se dio cuenta que se había pegado al suelo, se dirigió a la mesa a picar las manzanas

- Esto… me refería que no puedo hacer esto sin ti – dice Gaara volteándose sonrojado

-'' Gaara¡¡¡Shukaku!!! ''

-''Shukaku¿Ahora que? ''

-''Gaara¿Cómo que ahora qué¡Como puedes estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que me metes en problemas, nunca te quedas quieto!''

-''Shukaku: Es divertido, a demás tú lo has dicho, TÚ te metes en problemas no yo ''

- ''Gaara¡Como sea! Deja de meterte en mi vida''

- '' Shukaku¡Ah! Ya te revelaste, eso no es nada divertido… a demás¿que podría hacer un mapache tan tierno y bueno como yo?''

- '' Gaara: Arruinarme la vida tal vez ''

Sakura se dio cuenta de que Gaara andaba muy concentrado, no tenía la menor idea de que estuviera peleando con su monstruo, todo se habia quedado en silencio:

- ¿Te ayudo?- se acerco Gaara a Sakura

- ¿Ya pusiste a congelar la masa?- dice Sakura llevando las manzanas a hervir

- Esto… no- dice Gaara volviendo a su puesto para recoger la masa y congelarla

- Jajaja- dice Sakura agregándole azúcar a las manzanas

- No te burles, soy nuevo en esto- dice Gaara metiendo la masa en el refrigerador

- Ven, no importa, échale la canela- dice Sakura alejándose de la estufa para buscar nuez moscada, cuando Sakura se dirigía hacia donde Sakura con la nuez moscada, Gaara había derramado un huevo en le suelo, haciendo que ella se resbalara pero para su suerte Gaara la atrapó a tiempo

- Gracias- dice Sakura

- De nada- dice Gaara intercambiando miradas con ella

Pasó media hora y lograron terminar a tiempo para salir, luego de preparar el pie y dejarlo enfriar, se quitaron los delantales y tomaron su dinero para así salir corriendo a comprar sus trajes.

**(3:30 pm) Faltan 3 horas para la cena**

-Muy bien, según mi reloj, faltan 3 horas para la cena- dice Gaara entrando a una tienda junto con Sakura-

- ¿Desde cuando usas reloj?- dice Sakura con curiosidad

- Me acabo de dar cuenta que tengo uno puesto- dice Gaara viendo su muñeca

- Claro- dice Sakura llevándose a Gaara a la sección de mujeres

- ¿Tengo que entrar en esta sección?- dice Gaara viendo a su alrededor

- Necesito que alguien me ayude a escoger un vestido- dice Sakura sentando a Gaara en un banco frente a unos vestidores

- ¿Y ahora que hago?- dice Gaara

- Tu solo quédate ahí y dime si se me ve bien o no- dice Sakura entrando con 5 vestidos al probador

- ¡Aburrido!- dice Gaara recostándose del espaldar del banco

- Listo… ¿Cómo me veo?- dice Sakura saliendo con un vestido negro que le llegaba por las rodillas, con escote en el cuello en V, y muy abierto en la espalda

- Rayos…- dice Gaara abriendo los ojos como si no creyera que esa era Sakura

- Sabía que te gustaría, pero no me convence que sea tan oscuro- dice Sakura entrando rápido a cambiar de vestido

- …- Gaara se quedo en Shock, seguía boquiabierto

- Listo, este es el segundo- dice Sakura saliendo con un vestido verde manzana, le llegaba a mitad de pierna y era con corsé, digamos que a Gaara no le simpatizó

- No me gusta, no te va el verde- dice Gaara

- A mi tampoco me gusta- dice Sakura entrando otra vez en el probador, en menos de 5 minutos salió con un vestido azul, no lo voy a describir por que quiero que lo imaginen ustedes como quieran, la verdad es que Gaara de solo ver el color del vestido la mandó a cambiarse, y así pasó con el siguiente vestido que era de color amarillo

- Creo que este te va a gustar- dice desde el probador mientras se ponía el ultimo vestido

- Eso espero – dice Gaara

- ¡Tara tata!- dice Sakura posando al salir del probador con un vestido rojo muy parecido al primero, la verdad es que había escogido el mismo vestido pero en dos colores distintos

- Es el mismo vestido que el primero pero en color rojo, ese si me gusta- dice Gaara asombrado

- Gracias, entonces me llevo este- dice Sakura entrando de nuevo al probador para quitarse el vestido y ponerse su ropa normal

-Por cierto¿Por qué la cena? Si fallamos la misión- dice Gaara

- A Tsunade se le ocurrió hacer la cena para levantarnos el ánimo, ya que Sasuke no volvió… y también para agradecer que nadie murió en la misión, aunque casi pasa, y que los chicos se recuperaron- dice Sakura

- Ummm, ya veo- dice Gaara

**Ahora, en la sección de hombres, buscando una corbata roja:**

**-** ¿Cómo me veía con el vestido?- dice Sakura amarrándole una corbata a Gaara

- Esplendida… digo bien, muy bien- dice Gaara sonrojado

- Me lo imaginé- dice Sakura

- ¿Qué hora es?- dice Gaara

- ¡Oh no! Ya es tarde me tengo que ir a arreglar- dice Sakura corriendo con Gaara al mostrador para pagar las cosas

**(6:50) Las horas pasan volando xD, faltan 10 minutos para la cena:**

-¡Ah! Tengo que maquillarme- dice Sakura corriendo por todo su cuarto

- Sakura, necesitas ayuda- grito su mama desde abajo

- No- dice Sakura nerviosa aun corriendo

- Bueno, ya llego el niño ese que da miedo- dice la sra. Haruno

- ¿¡Que¿¡Por que no me dijiste!?- dice Sakura

-Es broma, es broma- dice su mama burlándose de su propia hija que estaba apunto de estallar, de repente se aparece Sakura junto a su mama en la sala de estar:

- ¿¡Y mis sandalias!?- dice Sakura

- No se, si tu no sabes como esperas que yo sepa- dice la sra. Haruno acomodándole el cabello a su hija- ¿No son esas que tienes en las manos? Así estarás de nerviosa que se te olvido donde las tenías- agrega

Ding Dong xD suena el timbre:

- ¡Dile que me estoy arreglando!- dice Sakura mientras salía corriendo por las escaleras hacia su habitación

-Bueno… Eh… ¡Ya voy!- dice la sra. Haruno abriendo la puerta con cuidado

- Buenas noches¿esta Sakura?- dice Gaara, Gaara tenía puesto un smokin negro obvio xD con su corbata roja y traía puesta su calabaza, la sra. Haruno se dio cuenta que ya no tenía esa mirada de ''TE MATARÉ'' pero seguía dando un poco de miedo

- Si, si esta¿Quieres esperarla adentro?- dice la sra. Haruno dejándolo pasar

- Bueno…- dice Gaara entrando y sentándose en un sofá

- ¡Lista! – dice Sakura bajando las escaleras corriendo, en eso, se resbalo por las escaleras Slow motion: La arena sujeto a Sakura antes de que cayera en el suelo

- ¿¡Estas bien!?- dice Gaara corriendo a donde Sakura y bajando su arena

- si, estoy bien- dice Sakura con un poco de vergüenza

- Hija, tienes que tener mas cuidado- dice la sra. Haruno al ver la torpeza de su hija

- bueno, nos tenemos que ir- dice Sakura llevándose a por la corbata Gaara y Gaara con el pie en una mano, escapando de la casa

**Continuará... **

**Aviso: El proximo capitulo va dedicado a las tres personas que me manden mas reviews (Contando los Reviews de capitulos anteriores). En este capitulo que viene SI va la cena, y como es un capitulo bastante romantico, va dedicado **

**Jajajaja: Habrá chance de participar hasta el Review numero 30! **

**Atte: Yo, Sabaku no Steff **


	7. Una noche para nosotras 1

**Buenas, Buenas! Tiempo sin pasar por aqui, bueno, les tengo malas y buenas noticias: Las malas son que los Reviews no llegaron a 30 y por eso la primera parte del capitulo no se lo voy a dedicar a NADIE xD por crueles ¬¬. Y las buenas son que subi el capitula jajajaja... bueno disfrutenlo esta muy... muy xD.**

**UN SECRETO PARA DOS:**

**CAPITULO 7: UNA NOCHE PARA NOSOTRAS (parte 1)**

Ya afuera de la casa de los Haruno, se dirigieron a la cena. En el camino, se encontraron a Kiba y a Ino, los cuales iban en pareja, Ino tenía un vestido morado oscuro, y Kiba un smokin negro con una corbata morada oscura:

- Vaya, vaya frentezota… y yo creí que irías sola, nunca pensé que irías hasta Sunagakure a buscar un chico, y menos a este o sea que te ocurrió¿había tanta desesperación?- dice Ino poniéndole el dedo en la frente a Sakura, Gaara presto atención a la conversación, estaba con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada de ''No me interesa''

- ¡Calla Ino-cerda! El ya estaba aquí, participo en la búsqueda de Sasuke, a demás¡no hables de Gaara como si fuese un Asesino en serie o algo así! – dice Sakura mientras volteaba a ver a Gaara con una sonrisa, todos en ese callejón voltearon a ver a Gaara con curiosidad, nadie sabría la respuesta de Gaara al comentario de Sakura, Gaara cerró los ojos y puso una sonrisa diabólica

- Asesinar gente… era mi pasatiempo favorito- dice Gaara mientras abría los ojos y miraba con cara de maniaco a Ino para asustarla, Ino lo miró con cara de asco, y al Kiba darse cuenta de esto, interrumpió miradas:

-Esto… que casualidad que nos tengamos que ir tan rápido ¿verdad Ino?- dice Kiba llevándose la mano a la nuca mientras le bajaba una gota anime, y luego tomo a Ino del brazo y se la llevo, la cual andaba todavía viendo a Gaara

- ¡Ino, Kiba esperen¡¿No íbamos juntos?!... ¿por que se irían? yo creo que tu eres muy agradable- dice Sakura mientras comenzaba a caminar despacio, con Gaara a su lado

- No lo se… cuando hablo la gente sale corriendo- dice Gaara

- Debe ser por eso que nunca hablas ¡jajaja!- dice Sakura y luego comenzó a reír- es broma es broma, deberías corregir un poco esos comentarios de loco… creo que esa es la causa- dice Sakura volviendo en si y secándose las lagrimas que salieron mientras reía

- Se me salió…- dice Gaara

- También deberías interactuar más con las personas, así te tomaran confianza y no pensaran cosas malas de tu pasado- dice Sakura

- No necesito interactuar con más nadie… te tengo a ti- dice Gaara

- Ay Gaara… - Sakura se sonroja- ¿Ves? Las personas deberían de conocer este nuevo lado tuyo- agrega Sakura

- Ni siquiera yo lo conozco y pretendes que… ¡olvídalo! Ni siquiera se lo que siento…- dice Gaara volteando la cara hacia otro lado para que Sakura no viera que se sonrojó

-¿Que tal si vamos a la fiesta y dejamos este tema de lado?- dice Sakura

-Me parece mejor- dice Gaara

-¿Es solo conmigo entonces con quien hablas?- dice Sakura

-Te ganaste mi confianza… ¿No se suponía que dejarás el tema de LADO?- dice Gaara

-Lo siento- dice Sakura sonriendo

Por fin llegaron a la cena, era en el salón de fiesta del edificio de los Hokage, normalmente se hacían reuniones ahí, pero esa noche Tsunade lo convirtió en un salón de fiesta para que todos los que habían sufrido los últimos días debido a la huida de ''Ya saben quien''. En fin, era un salón grande con una gran mesa de comedor en el centro como para 20 personas **(Como esos largos que están en los comedores de los castillos),** estaba decorada con flores de girasoles, rosas rojas y blancas y otras de colores, igualmente el salón estaba decorado con estas flores, hacia el final del comedor se veía una entrada grande hacia otro salón, ambos estaban conectados. Gaara y Sakura se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie en el comedor y cuando Gaara le iba a arrimar la silla a Sakura para que se sentara, se escucharon unos gritos en el otro salón, haciendo que ambos voltearan a ver la puerta:

-¡Probando¡1, 2,3 probando! No se alarmen es una prueba de sonido- esos fueron los gritos que se escucharon por medio de un micrófono en la otra habitación, obviamente la voz fue reconocida al instante, eran los gritos de Rock lee-

- Prueba de sonido ¡Dattebayo! - gritaba otra voz por medio de otro micrófono, era una voz tan penetrante y chillona que también la pudieron reconocer, era la molesta voz de Naruto; Sakura y Gaara se asomaron con cuidado a la puerta y se dieron cuenta de que todos estaban en esa habitación, estaban: Kiba que iba con Ino, Naruto que iba con Hinata, Shino que iba con su vecina Naomi, Shikamaru que estaba con Temari y Kankuro esperando a Gaara, TenTen que para su suerte Neji acepto con gusto acompañarla, Chouji que fue acompañado de su prima, Lee que fue con una chica igual a él pero mujer y con el cabello largo, y así consecutivamente, todos con su respectiva pareja sentados en mesas esperando que Rock Lee y Naruto bajaran del escenario, pero al Sakura asomarse otro poco mas, Naruto la noto inmediatamente:

-¡Sakura-chan!- gritó Naruto por el micrófono haciendo que todos se enteraran de la presencia de estos y se taparan los oídos por el chillido agudo de este, Naruto dio unos pasos y se resbaló con el cable del micrófono, haciendo que este cayera en el piso frente al escenario

-Ya era hora de que alguien bajara al tarado de ahí- dice el chico Nara con su típico tono sarcástico

-¡Ay Shikamaru! Eres tan gracioso- dice Temari que estaba sentada al lado de él, abrazándole un brazo cada vez más fuerte, Kankuro que estaba sentado al lado de Shikamaru vigilándolo, se acercó hasta donde estaba Gaara para darle la bienvenida:

-Hermanito que bueno que llegas – se dan un apretón de manos- ¡Valla¿Y esta hermosura quien es?- termina la oración viendo con asombro el vestido de Sakura y tomándole la mano para besársela, y eso fue lo que hizo

-Es Sakura tarado- dice Gaara con celos

-esto… bueno Gaara espérame un momento voy a ver a las chicas, nos vemos Kankuro- dice Sakura un poco sonrojada por el acto de Kankuro, y ya cuando Sakura se fue:

-¿Por qué te pusiste así el nudo de la corbata?- dice Gaara a su tonto hermano mayor mientras le resbalaba una gota anime

-¡A si! Es que temari estaba tan nerviosa por cuando llegara Shikamaru que tuve que hacerlo yo solito- dice Kankuro señalando su corbata orgulloso de su nudo de zapato

-A por cierto… vuelves a hacer lo de hace un rato y te juró que será lo ultimo que hagas en este mundo- dice Gaara agarrando a Kankuro por el cuello

-Tranquilo, se que Sakura te pertenece- dice Kankuro soltándose cuidadosamente de las manos de Gaara que lo veía con toda su seriedad y se iba con las manos en los bolsillos

-Bah… lo jodo después- dice Gaara cruzando los brazos y se iba a un pilar a apoyarse del mismo a esperar a Sakura

Mientras tanto en una mesa donde se habían reunido Tenten, Hinata e Ino:

-Sakura- dijeron todas sonriéndole y abriéndole paso para que se sentara-

-Hola chicas ¿Qué hablan?-

-De lo rapido que te olvidaste de Sasuke como para venir con Gaara… - dice TenTen inmediatamente casi por instinto, pero se detiene en seco por que se da cuenta que Sakura la estaba mirando muy molesta- Lo siento Sakura creo que me fui con el comentario- agrega tapándose la boca

-Tranquila, no es nada serio- dice Sakura sentándose molesta

-Mejor hagamos como si no pasó nada aunque halla pasado ¿si?- dice Ino rápido para calmarlas-

-Bueno…- dicen Sakura y TenTen, Hinata no dijo nada por que estaba concentrada viendo a Naruto, pero lo que todos hacían en la habitación, incluyendo a Naruto que aun peleaba con el micrófono, fue interrumpido por una voz de mujer:

-¡Bestias a comer!- grita la quinta Hokage mientras hacia ruido con un tenedor y un plato como si fuera una campana asomándose a la habitación con un vestido verde, Shizune estaba a su lado con un vestido morado casi azul marino y con Tom-Tom en sus brazos

-Te llaman Kankuro- dice Temari levantándose agarrada de su muy querido Shikamaru

- Si ya escuche- dice Kankuro

-esto es problemático- dice Shikamaru un poco sonrojado al ver a Temari tan cerca de él, Temari solo sonrió y siguieron caminando

Todas las chicas fueron a buscar a su pareja y salieron corriendo a buscar un puesto, Kankuro no tuvo ningún problema con ser empujado por que fue solo a la fiesta

_-¿Cuando llegara el día que consiga a mi pareja ideal?-_ susurra Kankuro mientras se sentaba muy ilusionado pensando como seria esa chica

-Muy bien este es el plan: comen, se divierten bailando y se van a su casa antes de la una de la madrugada ¿les quedó claro?- grita Tsunade con una botella de Sake en su mano derecha y la otra la apoyó fuertemente en la mesa

_-Tsunade-sama, debería ser más amable-_ susurra Shizune

-¡Esta bien! _Diviértanse-_esto ultimo lo susurra Tsunade para que los jóvenes no armaran un escándalo, demasiado tarde todos excepto Gaara y Shino comenzaron a gritar de felicidad

-¡Gracias Vieja!- dice Naruto levantándose de su asiento

-Bueno, será mejor que empecemos- dice Shino, y con esto Naruto retoma su pusto junto a Hinata

-¡Itadakimasu!- dicen todos separando sus palillos y comienzan a comer, había mucho silencio todos concentrados en su comida y sonriéndole a su respectiva pareja, Naruto, que se había sentado justo frente a Gaara, de forma de que Sakura estuviera frente a Hinata, estaba celoso al ver a Sakura sonriendo muy cómodamente con Gaara, seamos claros, Gaara no sonreía XD. Naruto tomo con sus palillos un trozo de Sushi de cangrejo y lo sujeto bien con sus palillos:

-¡Guerra de comida!- grita Naruto mientras lanzaba en Slow Motion su trozo de Sushi hacia la frente de Gaara, el cual aterrizo en el Kanji de este, Sakura volteo a ver a Naruto con rabia por que este ya había comenzado con su escándalo

-Tranquila Sakura, no me voy a rebajar a su nivel- dice Gaara pasándose una servilleta por su Kanji, cuando Sakura voltea a ver a Ino, Gaara toma una bola de arroz con su mano y se la lanza con toda su fuerza en la cara a Naruto

-¡¡¡Guerra!!!- grita Kiba y todos se comienzan a lanzar comida

-¡Pensé que no te rebajarías a su nivel!- grita Sakura a Gaara mientras se defendía de la comida con una bandeja, todos peleaban hasta Gaara se divertía pero de forma maliciosa por que agarró unos pasteles con mucha crema y se los revolvió a Lee en el cabello, algunos caminaban por la mesa, Akamaru se estaba comiendo la comida de Hinata y las chicas gritaban, Lee se molesto por lo que le había hecho Gaara así que también lo persiguió con un pastel con crema, cuando lo lanzo, Gaara se lanzo al suelo haciendo que el pastel siguiera su trayectoria y chocara con la cara de Sakura

-¡Gaara!- grita Sakura sacando todo el poder de su Inner

-Ha sido Lee- dice Gaara parándose rápido y señalando a Lee

-¡Lee!- grita Sakura con toda su fuerza

-Esto… ha sido Naruto- dice Lee señalando a Naruto el cual estaba lanzándole comida al primero que encontrara

-¡Naruto!- dice Sakura acercándose a Naruto y le estampó un súper golpe en su mejilla y se lanzaba sobre él a seguirle pegando mientras Naruto gritaba como niña

-Pero que…- dice Shizune al entrar a la habitación y se quedaba boquiabierta

-¡Gusanos!- llegan Tsunade y Anko gritando haciendo que todos se detuvieran en seco, Naruto le iba a lanzar una bola de arroz a Kankuro pero en ese momento Tsunade le grita

-¡Detente criminal! Te atrapa con tus manos en el arroz- dice Tsunade señalándolo con el dedo, todos estaban detenidos con las manos en la masa, todos se dirigieron a su respectivo puesto- Esto lo agregaré a su expediente ¡Al de todos! Nadie se va a salvar de esta…- dice Tsunade señalándolos con su botella de Sake

-¡Vieja aburrida! – dice Naruto desde su puesto

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- grita Tsunade mientras le lanzaba con su súper fuerza la botella de Sake, Naruto se agacha rápidamente haciendo que la botella se estrellara en la pared- Te volaré la cabeza… ¡Por decirme vieja hijo de….!- agrego pero fue interrumpida por Shizune

-¡Hokage-sama! Cálmese por favor- dice Shizune mientras se arrastraba a Tsunade fuera de la habitación, esta no dejaba de mirar a Naruto y le hacia señas de que no lo perdería de vista, todos comenzaron a recoger el desastre, fueron a los baños y se quitaron los restos de comida de encima

En el baño de los hombres:

Gaara estaba orinando y de repente llega Naruto:

-¡Ah! Tenia unas ganas gigantes de mear…- dice Naruto mientras apuntaba**(ya saben a lo que me refiero)**

- Y a mí que… me lo dices como si me importara- dice Gaara

-Bueno… uno nunca sabe- dice Naruto mientras intentaba asomarse a ver como orinaba su amigo

- Intentas saber mucho- dice Gaara empujando a Naruto

-¡Hey! No te haz lavado las manos- dice Naruto

-No me interesa- dice Gaara mientras volvía a apuntar, lo mismo hizo Naruto, Naruto intento asomarse nuevamente pero Gaara se encerró en su defensa absoluta

-Bueno… te dejo tranquilo- dice Naruto, pero no se resiste a pegar el oído a la arena

-Chismoso…- dice Gaara desde adentro haciendo que Naruto se despegara rápidamente

Mientras tanto en el baño de las mujeres:

Las mujeres se arreglaban y peinaban frente al espejo, mientras que Temari y Sakura estaban maquillándose en los dos últimos espejos

-Esto es un desastre… estoy llena de arroz- dice Ino mientras entraba en el baño y se sacudía el arroz de su vestido y después de eso hizo lo que todas, se paró frente al espejo

-Fue un poco sucio- dice Sakura sonriendo calidamente frente al espejo

-¿Y a ésta que le pico?- le susurra TenTen en el oído a Ino, la cual volteo a ver a Sakura para nada disimulada pero Sakura no se dió cuenta, seguía sonriendo frente al espejo, Temari las vio a todas tan concentradas que quiso llamar su atención

-Bueno, les daré mi opinión mientras imito a Shikamaru- pone cara de aburrida y lleva su mano derecha a la cintura, típica pose Nara- ''Que problemático''- dice después de ponerse en una pose que era idéntica a Shikamaru

-Jajajajajaja- se comienzan a reír las chicas mientras volteaban a ver a Temari

-Al parecer lo has estado analizando- dice Ino después de detener su carcajada-

-Puede que si- dice Temari

-¡Uy!- dicen todas

-¡A ver juguemos a las imitaciones!- dice Tenten mientras se ponía frente a todas- Temari sigue imitando a Shikamaru- agrega mientras la arrastraba al lado suyo, Temari se coloca al lado de TenTen en la pose de Shikamaru y a la vez imitaba su cara de aburrido-

-¡Adivinen quien soy!- dice Tenten mientras se volteaba de espaldas, todas observaron cada movimiento de TenTen con mucho cuidado, TenTen soltó su cabello y se volteo

-¡Tadá!- dice Tenten poniendo sus manos en la cintura

-Eres TenTen- se escucho la voz de Hinata desde la esquina más remota del baño

-No… es que todavía no he terminado- dice TenTen mientras separaba sus piernas, se puso una cinta en la frente e hizo un sello- ¡Byakugan! – agrego TenTen mientras abría con fuerza sus ojos

-¡Jajajajaja eres Neji!- dicen entre risas todas en el baño, incluyendo a Hinata que no pudo evitar sonreír

Kankuro, iba pasando frente al baño de las mujeres cuando se detuvo en seco debido a que escucho muchas carcajadas en baño, se acerco un poco a la puerta pero no se atrevió a mirar, lo único que hizo fue entrar en el baño de los hombres, donde se encontró a Gaara y a Naruto:

-¿Escucharon el escándalo en el baño de las mujeres?- dice Kankuro apoyándose del marco de la puerta

-No- dice Naruto

-¿Qué están haciendo las chicas?- dice Gaara

-¡Lo que hacen ellas en el baño! Re-tocándose -dice Kankuro mientras le ponía una cara picara a su hermano

-No puedo creer que seas mi hermano… de veras ¿que estarán haciendo?-dice Gaara mientras intentaba salir del baño pero Kankuro lo detuvo con su brazo

-¿Por qué no vas y les preguntas?- dice Kankuro

-¡Buena idea!- dice Naruto

-Idiotas… están planeando algo, a demás, si queremos saber que planean tendremos que entrar en el baño cuando ellas no estén- dice Gaara

-Buen punto… creo¿Pero cual es el plan?- dice Kankuro

-Esperar en el baño hasta que vuelvan a entrar- dice Gaara mientras apartaba a su hermano de la puerta y salía, Naruto y Kankuro salieron tras de él.

En el baño de Mujeres:

-Bien ¿Quién sigue?- dice Temari

-¡Yo!- dice Ino parándose junto a ellas y ladrando como perro

-¡Suenas como Akamaru!- dice TenTen señalándola con el dedo

-¿Soy Kiba no ves?- dice Ino llevándose los puños a la cintura

-Bueno y ahora ustedes- dice Ino señalando a Sakura y a Hinata

-E-Esto… yo- dice Hinata sonrojada juntando sus dedos índices

-¡Que va voy yo primero!- dice Sakura con ánimo mientras se volteaba al espejo con un delineador en su mano derecha

-Por Kami-sama…- dice Ino cuando Sakura voltea

-¡Tadá!- dice Sakura que tenia los ojos pintados como Gaara y se había hecho un corazón en el lado izquierdo de su frente- ¡Solo me amo y me necesito a mi mismo!- agrega Sakura ante el silencio que había

-¡Te pareces a mi hermano y hasta eres pelirroja! O pelirrosada… ¡lo que seas!- dice Temari

-Ahora falta…- dicen TenTen, Temari, Sakura e Ino mientras volteaban a ver a Hinata con cara diabólica

-Chicas… yo- dice Hinata nerviosa mientras veía que sus amigas se acercaban

-No te preocupes Hinata…- dice Sakura mientras destapaba su delineador negro y le hacia tres líneas largas de cada lado de su cara

-¡Listo! Ahora dilo- dice Ino

-_D-dattebayo_…- dice Hinata nerviosa

-Así no lo diría Naruto… se mejor que nadie como lo diría pues tengo que soportarlo ¡casi todos los días¡Dilo!- dice Sakura

-¡DATTEBAYO! – grita Hinata sonrojada, a esta respuesta todas comienzan a reír y se acercan a los lavabos a lavarse las caras, bueno eso a las que se rayaron

Las chicas salieron del baño para reunirse con el resto de las personas, todos estaban reunidos en mesas, chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas, exceptuando a Naruto y a Lee que estaban sobre el escenario tratando de hacer callar a su joven y extravagante audiencia:

-¡Su atención por favor!- dice Lee por el micrófono pero es interrumpido rápidamente por Naruto

-¡Comenzó el espectáculo! Y como apertura me tendrán a mi… es decir ''El futuro Hokage'', haciendo su fantástico debut de chistes- dice Naruto haciéndose publicidad

-¡Buh!- dice Shikamaru lanzándole una bola de papel a Naruto la cual le da en la cara a Lee

-No me lo esperaba- dice Lee con cara sarcástica

-A ver… había una vez…- dice Naruto pero es interrumpido por Shikamaru

-¡Aburrido!- interrumpe Shikamaru

-¡Pero no he comenzado!- grita Naruto por el micrófono

-Ustedes no saben iniciar una fiesta- dice Shino mientras subía al escenario, tras de él iba Kankuro

-Shino tiene razón aunque me cueste un poco admitirlo- dice Kankuro quitándole el micrófono a Naruto, Shino le quito el micrófono a Rock Lee

-_Creídos_… '' ¡Nunca me calló bien ese Shino¿Pero quien se cree, el Hokage?''- susurra Naruto mientras bajaba del escenario seguido por Rock Lee

-Música Kiba, luces Hinata- dijo Shino por el micrófono, sus compañeros de equipo hicieron caso a sus palabras, primero fue Hinata a bajarle la intensidad a la luz y luego Kiba se sentó en una batería que estaba tras de ellos, Kankuro tomo un bajo, Chouji su guitarra y comenzaron la canción:

-Ahora suena: ''Zuccero - Baila morena'' Cantada por Shino Aburame (Kankuro, Kiba - Coro)

http://es. inmediato todos se pusieron de pie y bailaron con su respectiva pareja, algunos bailaban como gente normal y otros, bueno… con su estilo personalizado es decir con su propia forma de bailar, como Gaara y Naruto, Gaara casi ni se movía, si se movía era por que Sakura lo tomaba por los brazos y lo movía, y Naruto todo lo contrario¡se movía demasiado! Haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara demasiado. Cuando termino la canción todos comenzaron a gritar y a aplaudir, nadie se esperaba que Shino cantara tan bien

-Muchísimas gracias, a todos, sobre todo a los chicos que están a mis espaldas tocando los instrumentos, aplauso para ellos- dice Shino señalando a su banda y todos aplauden- Bueno, ahora los dejo con los presentadores- agrega Shino

-¡No!- gritan todos

-¡Claro que si! Les tengo un chiste- dice Naruto quitándole el micrófono a Shino- ¡Había una vez…!- pero no termino por que fue interrumpido por Kiba que hizo sonar los tambores y los platillos en señal de mal chiste

-Gracias Kiba- dice Naruto mientras volteaba a ver a Kiba con sarcasmo, Kiba le responde con una sonrisa

-Y ahora… - dice Lee pero es interrumpido por Ino que subió al escenario

-Lo siento, vengo yo para hacer mi debut- dice Ino empujando a Naruto y a Lee fuera del escenario

-¡Chicos música!- grita Ino por el micrófono

-¡Listo nena!- dice Kankuro mientras sonaba la canción

-Ahora suena: ''Hot - Avril Lavinge'' Cantada por Ino Yamanaka

http://es. gritaban y alababan a Ino, realmente le había llegado al tono perfecto para la canción.

-¡Muchas gracias! Los amo a todos no me envidien ¿Si?- dice Ino mientras se bajaba del escenario lanzando besos y saludando, Ino pasó por un lado de Sakura y esta le susurró:

-_Ino-cerda_…- susurra Sakura

-_Frente de marquesina_- susurra Ino, cuando Ino se va

-¿Se odian?- le dice Gaara en el oído a Sakura

-No, somos las mejores amigas ¿Por que?- dice Sakura sonriendo

-No por nada- dice Gaara

En ese momento llega Guy-sensei y Kakashi- sensei a la habitación, todos en la habitación se detuvieron en seco al verlos

-''¿Y estos que hacen aquí?''- piensa Kankuro

-Buenas noches chicos- dice Kakashi mientras cerraba su libro

-¡Juventud!- dice Guy haciendo su pose guay

-¡Guy-sensei!- dice Lee mientras corría a abrazar a su profesor

-¡Lee!- responde Guy junto con un abrazo y se sueltan rápidamente-Lee, estoy aquí para hablar contigo- agrega rápido mientras lo sacaba de la aviación hacia un balcón

-¿De que quiere hablar Guy-sensei?- dice Lee

-Lee, supe de tu problema y quisiera ayudarte- dice Guy

-¿Cual problema?- dice Lee con cara de impresión

-Lee¿Te gusta Sakura Haruno, verdad?- dice Guy

-¡Le ha dicho Neji!- grita Lee muy enojado

-Solo quiero ayudarte, tener novia te hará madurar y te dará una razón para convertirte en un mejor ninja y seguir adelante, a demás, eres como un hijo para mi y… quiero que tu seas feliz- dice Guy mientras se tapaba con el brazo derecho los ojos por que se le habían aguado de la emoción

-Guy-sensei es el mejor- dice Lee haciendo lo mismo que su maestro

-Lee, no llores, tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga- dice Guy secándose las lagrimas

-Diga…- dice Lee mientras se preparaba para anotar en su libreta

-¡No es momento para anotar Lee!- le grita Guy a su pupilo mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza, Lee se levanto rápido y se sentó en pose india a escucharlo

-Lee, en el baile no podrás leer tu libreta no seas tonto…- dice Guy

-Pero no podré bailar con Sakura, Gaara vino con ella y… es muy POSESIVO- dice Lee bajando la cabeza

-Puede que el te halla ganado en una simple batalla pero ese no es motivo para sentirse intimidado¡tu tienes cejas!- dice Guy

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- dice Lee

-Bueno… pues que el no tiene ninguna es decir¡eres superior!- dice Guy llevándose el dedo índice al mentón

-¡Soy superior!- dice Lee con llamas en los ojos y levantándose del piso rápidamente

-¡Le invitaras una pieza de baile a Sakura!- dice Guy

-¡Le invitaré una pieza de baile a Sakura!- dice Lee

-¡Así lo harás!- dice Guy

-¡Así lo haré!- dice Lee

-Deja de imitarme- dice Guy

-¡Deja de imitarme!... eh, lo siento- dice Lee

-Ahora ve allá y sácala a bailar que yo me encargaré del espectáculo- dice Guy empujando a Lee dentro de la fiesta

**Todavía no hemos terminado porqué continuara en la segunda parte:**

**Continuará… más pronto que nunca.**


	8. Una noche para nosotras 2

**Hola! xD no estaba muerta, ni menos de parranda, solo tenia cosas acumuladas eso es todo, y bueno espero actualizar mas pronto de ahora en adelante por que ya paso la preocupacion que tenia, lo mas posible es que para junio me desocupe y logre subir 3 caps mas! 3 nos vemos...**

**CAPITULO 7: Segunda parte**

Estaba Kakashi sobre el escenario y Guy se apresura en acompañarlo:

-Bien, solo vinimos a ''supervisarlos'', bueno yo diría que a chismosearle a Tsunade lo que hacen pero ya nos vamos, así que no se alarmen, y como no están planeando la destrucción mundial nos vamos- dice Kakashi pero Guy le quita el micrófono

-Lo siento pero tu no vas a armar tus espectáculos con niños observando- dice Kakashi nuevamente mientras le quita el micrófono y se lo daba a Kankuro- Nos vamos enseguida ¡Adiós niños!- agrega mientras sacaba a Guy de la habitación

-¡Guy-sensei! ¿Que hay con lo que me iba a enseñar?- le grita Lee a su maestro mientras corría a perseguirlo

-¡Te lo digo cuando pueda Lee! ¡Se fuerte y que la fuerza te acompañe! Es decir… ¡llama de la juventud!- dice Guy saliendo de la habitación

-_Guy-sensei…-_ susurra Lee pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la voz de Naruto por el micrófono

-¡Que siga el espectáculo!- dice Naruto

-Dame acá esa cosa- dice Shikamaru arrebatándole el micrófono con mucha fuerza

-¡Pero que te ocurre! ¿Cómo puede ser que TU llegues a donde YO a quitarme mi espectáculo? ¿No ves que yo soy el protasgónita?-dice Naruto

-_Se dice protagonista Naruto- kun_ –le susurra Lee al pasar por al lado de Naruto y se bajaba del escenario

-Si como sea, yo solo me hacía el estúpido- dice Naruto cruzando los brazos

-Deletrea estúpido…- dice Shikamaru

- E-Z-TU… emmm… No voy a deletrear nada por que esa palabra me la se a la perfección, esta es una de las razones por las que no me caes, ¡te crees taaan inteligente!…- dice Naruto desafiando a Shikamaru

-¿Y ahora quien canta? Tengo muchas canciones - dice Kankuro

-Yo- dice Shikamaru

-¡¿Tu?! Tu te aburres hasta de cantar el abecedario- dice Naruto

-Prefiero cantar a que tu estés diciendo tus chistes sin gracia- dice Shikamaru tomando una guitarra acústica y sentándose en un banco, todos excepto Shikamaru bajan del escenario y se dirigen con su pareja excepto Kankuro que fue a tomar unas botanas en la mesa del ponche la fuete de chocolate donde estaba clavado Chouji

-Estas es una canción lenta, se la dedico a mi querida compañera de baile Temari, esto será muy problemático pero ahí les va- dice Shikamaru mientras preparaba su guitarra

Suena: James Morrison- You give me something es./watch?vfzYfjUQAAWk

Mientras sonaba la canción de Shikamaru:

-¡Shikamaru te quiero eres lo máximo!- grito a todo pulmón Temari, Ino miraba celosa a Temari

-Si yo hubiera supuesto que esto pasaría hubiera venido con Shikamaru- dice Ino la cual estaba bailando lento con Kiba

-¡Huy si! Ni que él fuera tan especial- dice Kiba viendo con celos a Shikamaru

-Al menos es Chunnin- dice Ino soltándose de los brazos de Kiba y yéndose a una mesa lejos de él

-¡Ino espera!- dice Kiba siguiéndola

-¡Já! Le dieron en su punto débil ¿No Hinata?- dice Naruto viendo a Hinata, cuando se dio cuenta, Hinata estaba bailando abrazada de él apoyada en su regazo

-Si, Naruto-kun- dice Hinata abrazándolo más fuerte

-¿Estas cómoda ahí?- dice Naruto con un toque dulce y regalándole una de sus sonrisas

-Esto… yo… yo… Gomenasai Naruto-kun - dice Hinata poniéndose muy roja y soltándose de Naruto

-Tranquila solo fue una pregunta sigamos bailando- dice Naruto y Hinata vuelve a la pose que tenia antes de que Naruto la pusiera tan nerviosa

-Naruto-kun, hay algo que quiero decirte… - dice Hinata

-Dime- dice Naruto

-Yo… Yo… Quería decirte que…- dice Hinata pero es interrumpida por que Kiba paso gruñendo por al lado de ellos

-Que feo, ese perro sarnoso te cortó la inspiración ¿Qué ibas a decirme?- dice Naruto

-Nada- dice Hinata mientras seguía bailando

Alejado de la escena Shino mira tranquilo hasta que Kiba se para junto a él muy molesto:

-No entiendo a las mujeres- dice Kiba tomando de un solo sorbo su vaso de ponche

-Nuestra Hinata ya creció, ahora tiene mas valor- dice Shino y suelta un suspiro de felicidad

-Hablas como si fueras un viejo- dice Kiba largándose de la rabia

-Y lo peor es que después dicen que YO soy el ''raro insensible''- dice Shino

En otro lado de la pista de baile, con el mismo postin que Naruto y Hinata, estaban Neji y Tenten bailando muy tranquilos y cuando me refiero a muy tranquilos es MUY TRANQUILOS:

-Bailas bien- dice Tenten mientras bailaba abrazada de Neji

-Si, tu igual- dice Neji

-Nunca me habías alagado antes- dice Tenten

-Me conoces, sabes que soy muy orgulloso- dice Neji

-Tu mirada dice muchas cosas- dice Tenten

-Hablas como si usaras el Byakugan - dice Neji y ambos sueltan una pequeña risa

-Eso se lo dejo al experto- dice Tenten dejándole un beso en la mejilla, Neji la miró con asombro no se esperaba que su compañera de grupo le respondiera de esa forma

-¿Que? El gato te comió la lengua- dice Tenten haciendo que Neji se sonrojara

-No, fuiste tú- dice Neji

Ambos siguieron bailando como si fueran los únicos seres con vida en el planeta, sin darse cuenta que Guy estaba espiando desde una ventana

-NO ME LO PUEDO CREER… -dice Guy boquiabierto- Ahora solo quedamos Lee y yo, estos están mas flechados que un blanco

Y en otro lado de la pista:

- Gaara- dice Sakura

-¿Que?- dice Gaara

- ¿Qué pasaría si no nos volvemos a ver?- dice Sakura

-No creo que eso pase - dice Gaara apoyando su cabeza en el cuello de Sakura

-¿Y si eso pasa? Vamos a dejar de ser amigos- dice Sakura

-No lo se, lo más probable es que olvidemos que existimos- dice Gaara, ambos se quedan callados

-Eres muy tierno – dice Sakura para interrumpir el silencio

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dice Gaara

-No había visto que alguien me demostrara su afecto de esta forma- dice Sakura sonriendo

-¿Entonces por qué querías a Sasuke?- dice Gaara

-No lo se, es un gran misterio ahora que lo pienso, me gustaba desde pequeña y eso arruinó mi amistad con Ino, ahora me doy cuenta de que fue algo un poco estúpido enamorarme de él, ni siquiera valió la pena… y ahora que se fue…- dice Sakura pero no quiso culminar su oración y Gaara no quiso motivarla a que lo hiciera, Lee estaba bailando con su pareja y esta le dice:

-¿Qué tanto los espías?- dice la chica con la que el bailaba, que parecía una especie de sexy no jutsu de Lee defectuoso

-Nada, es que, olvídalo sigamos bailando- dice Lee

-Lo siento pero ya son las 9:30 y me tengo que ir temprano, voy a dormir en casa de Naomi y ya nos tenemos que ir, adiós- dice soltándose de Lee y llevándose a la compañera de Shino

-Adiós- dice Lee

De milagro termina Shikamaru de cantar, Gaara y Sakura salen al balcón a descansar:

-Pero que lindo canta Shikamaru- dice Sakura saliendo con Gaara

-Tiene muy buenas cuerdas vocales- dice Gaara sentándose en un banco junto a Sakura

-¿Tú no cantas?- dice Sakura viéndolo directamente a los ojos

-No, pero te puedo dedicar una canción- dice Gaara haciendo lo mismo que Sakura

-¿Y como se llama?- dice Sakura

-Bueno, mejor olvídalo- dice Gaara cruzando los brazos

-Eres demasiado orgulloso- dice Sakura entre risas

Mientras tanto apoyado viendo por una ventana para desahogar sus penas:

-''suspiro'' Sakura-san…- dice Lee viendo la hermosa luna llena que había afuera- Si tan solo me dejaras demostrarte lo que siento por ti yo…- dice Lee pero es interrumpido por su sensei que se apareció repentinamente de cabeza frente a él

-Lee…- dice Guy

-Guy-sensei- dice Lee viendo a su sensei directamente a los ojos mientras brotaban de sus ojos lagrimas de tristeza

-Lee no llores que me pongo sentimental, creo que ya se lo que puedes hacer- dice Guy

-¿A si?- dice Lee secándose las lagrimas

-Si, le invitarás una pieza- dice Guy

-Vaya, que cosa- dice Lee

-Hazlo cuando Gaara valla al baño- dice Guy haciendo la pose Guay aun de cabeza

-No lo creo, tiene su arena para gato portátil- dice Lee poniendo cara de molesto

-Solo hazlo ¿Quieres?- dice Guy largándose

-Bien, voy a tener valor- dice Lee yéndose a donde Gaara y Sakura y escondiéndose detrás de la puerta del balcón

-¿Ponche?- dice Gaara

-Bueno…- dice Sakura y Gaara sale del balcón sin darse cuenta de que estaba Lee ahí, Lee aprovechó el momento de sacar a bailar a Sakura, cuando Gaara volvió al balcón

-Sakura aquí esta tu… ¿Sakura?- dice Gaara y voltea a ver la pista y ve a Sakura bailando con Lee la canción que estaba cantando Kiba:

Suena: Here – Hello Goodbye

es./watch?v9YfobabpB3s

-¿Sakura está bailando con Lee? Esto nos va a dar tiempo para poner a prueba nuestro plan- dice Gaara secuestrando a Naruto de los brazos de Hinata y poniendo a Shino rápidamente para que bailara con ella y llevándose a Kankuro que ya se había adueñado del escenario, los tres se adentraron en el baño de los hombres y comenzaron el plan:

-Bien, nos hemos reunido para descubrir que traman las chicas- dice Gaara

-Si ya sabemos- dicen Naruto y Kankuro

-Naruto, ve al baño de las chicas y asegúrate de que no halla nadie ahí, nos darás la señal de adentrarnos- dice Kankuro

-Está bien- dice Naruto saliendo del baño de los hombres y entrando en el de las mujeres, en tan solo pocos segundos Naruto se asoma a la puerta de los hombres

-Todo en orden, no hay rastro del sexo femenino- dice Naruto, y los tres entran al baño de las mujeres, cuando entran se dan cuenta de que el baño de mujeres era mucho mas grande que el de ellos, tenía expeledores de café instantáneo y Té, maquinas expeledoras de botanas y refresco, una mesa de té y sus correspondientes asientos japoneses, un sofá en otra esquina de la habitación, una mini fuente, y por ultimo además de lo que ya tiene un baño normal: muestras de maquillaje gratis.

-Podría quedarme aquí todo el día, ya veo por que las mujeres se tardan tanto en los baños, además de tener aromatizantes naturales aquí dentro- dice Kankuro sentándose en el sofá

-Sr. Gaara, ¿desea una tacita de café?- se dirige Naruto hacia Gaara con voz de mayordomo

-Si por favor, con preferencia: moccacino dulce, dos bolsitas- dice Gaara y Naruto puso un vaso debajo de la maquina y le dio al botón de moccacino y este comenzó a trabajar, luego que el café estuviera listo Naruto presionó otro botón de donde salían las bolsitas con azúcar

-Tenga señor- cuando Naruto entregó el café a Gaara se escucharon dos voces que se dirigían hacia el baño

-¡Viene alguien!- dice Kankuro y en los únicos tres cubiles que habían ahí se escondieron y se encerraron con seguro, de repente entraron Ino y Temari al baño:

-Ese Kiba… cuando pueda le saco la cabeza a ese cretino- dice Ino

-Calma, chicos como ese definitivamente no lo valen- dice Temari

-Bueno, a lo que vinimos, te tengo que contar un chisme- dice Ino

-Cuéntame cariño- dice Temari y ambas se comienzan a reír y se sientan en el sofá

-Bueno, lo que va de toda la noche es que Neji y Tenten creo que tienen algo, según lo que me acaban de rumorear, pienso sacárselo todo esta noche durante mi pijamada, por cierto ¿vienes?- dice Ino

_-¡¿Pijamada?!- _se dijeron los tres chicos ahí presentes que estaban arrodillados sobre los escusados

-Seguro- dice Temari

-Bien, y lo otro es que tu hermanito a estado demasiado cariñoso con mi amiga Sakura- dice Ino y a esto Gaara se resbala de encima del escusado haciendo mucho ruido

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dice Temari callando completamente a todos en el baño, ninguno de los chicos quiso responder a esa pregunta, hasta que Temari jalo la puerta de Gaara con tanta fuerza que rompió la cerradura, la impresión de las dos chicas fue grande, se encontraron a Gaara arrodillado sobre el escusado tomando café

-¡Gaara!- grito Temari boquiabierta y Gaara salio corriendo fuera del baño con su tacita de café, Temari intentó entrar en el otro cubil pero se llevo la gran sorpresa de que estaba cerrado

-Hace un rato estaba abierto- dice Ino

-¿Hay alguien?- dice Temari tocando la puerta y Kankuro responde imitando voz de mujer

-Ocupado- dice Kankuro sosteniéndose de las paredes del cubil

-¿A sí?- dice Temari jalando con fuerza y cuando la puerta se abrió se encontró a Kankuro el cual estaba leyendo una revista sentado sobre la tapa del escusado y le dijo mientras salía corriendo del baño

-¡Ya termine, quédatelo!- Cuando Kankuro se fue Ino intento abrir el último, obviamente Naruto estaba sudando frio, no tenía la menor idea de que hacer y cuando Temari se dispuso a jalar la puerta con su fuerza de MUJER:

-¡SEXY NO JUTSU!- eso fue lo que vieron las chicas

-¡Naruto!- dijeron mientras su sexy no jutsu se escapaba del baño, los chicos volvieron con su respectiva pareja como si nada hubiera pasado

-¿Dónde estabas?- dice Sakura esperándolo nuevamente en el balcón

-Eso no importa ya- dice Gaara sentándose junto a ella muy cerca y fingiendo una sonrisa

-Si supieras donde andaba- dice Temari de repente al aparecerse frente a la pareja

-¿Dónde andaba?- dice Sakura

-Andaba en…- dice Temari muy enojada pero Gaara la interrumpe por que le dice:

-¡Mira están regalando peluches de Shikamaru!- a lo que Temari salio corriendo hacia la fiesta

-¿Dónde estuviste?- dice Sakura

-Ya te dije que no importa- dice Gaara mientras se terminaba su café

-¿De donde sacaste eso?- dice Sakura

-Del baño, me lo dio Naruto- dice Gaara

-¡Asco! Si te lo dio Naruto menos lo deberías de tomar– dice Sakura tomando el café de Gaara y arrojándolo por el balcón

-¡Mi mocca! Sakura… era café- dice Gaara

-Ah… lo siento pensé que era…- pero no termino por que se escucho la voz de Naruto por el micrófono

-Reunión, hay algo muy importante que decir- dice Naruto haciendo que todos se reunieran frente al escenario

-Espero que sea algo realmente importante- dice Shino

-Si, espero que no sea algo sin sentido pues sería demasiado problemático- dice Shikamaru

-Muy bien todos, llego la parte más importante de toda la fiesta, donde se enciende la fiesta, ¡llego la hora de la acción!- dice Naruto dándole un CD a Kiba, Naruto y Lee se acomodaron en el centro del escenario, e inició la canción

es./watch?vnPk72nUYri4

Ahora suena: Joe cocker – You can leave your hat on

-¡Oh si nenas! Llego su príncipe- dice Naruto mientras se va desvistiendo, comenzando con la corbata la cual comenzó a menearla en el aire y le cayo a Hinata en las manos, todos en la sala tenían una cara de espanto bueno, excepto Hinata que estaba en una especie de karma o estado vegetativo por haberse desmallado

-¡Naruto!- grita Sakura eufórica, mientras que en el escenario, Kankuro y Kiba se unieron al stripper

-Oh – oh!- dice Kankuro

-Auuuuuu – dice Kiba aullando

Temari empujo a Shikamaru al escenario

-Que problemático- dice Shikamaru mientras hacia lo que todos los hombres, Chouji subió al escenario

-¡Noo! – gritaron los que quedaron abajo y no en el escenario

-¡¿Acaso creen que estoy GORDO?! – dijo Chouji amenazante

-¡Nooo! – repitieron los espectadores

- Mas les vale, yo solo tengo huesos grandes- dice Chouji mientras empezaba a soltarse la corbata, de repente sube Shino, y se va soltando la corbata, y mientras agitaba su corbata levantaba la mirada del suelo y la dirigia muy lentamente y de la forma mas sexy hacia los pocos espectadores que quedaban

-¡Así es Shino!- dice Kiba mientras su comentario era acompañado por un ladrido de Akamaru, Neji subió al escenario e intento bajar a Lee, al mismo tiempo subió Gaara a bajar a Naruto para que Sakura dejara de gritar, al pobre ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto escucharla gritar.

-¡Gaara!, vamos Gaara ¡UNETE!- dice Naruto que ya se había quitado la camisa y la estaba lanzando por los aires, la cual le calló a Hinata nuevamente en la cabeza mientras se levantaba del suelo

-¡¿Al club de los anormales?! Linda propuesta pero no, gracias- dice Gaara mientras miraba despectivamente a Naruto

-Lo mismo contigo, Neji-kun -dice Lee que iba al paso de Naruto

-No, gracias, no me rebajo a ese nivel para llamar la atención- dice Neji mientras se detenía junto a Gaara

-¡Aburridos!- dicen Lee y Naruto

-¿¡Aburridos!? Nosotros somos otra onda… - contestan rápidamente Gaara y Neji mientras se acomodaban para desvestirse

-Yo pensaba que mi hermanito era serio- dice Temari a Sakura en el oído

-Si, lo mismo pensé- dice Sakura mientras veía que los hombres andaban lanzando su ropa por los aires

-You give me reason to live, You give me reason to live…- decían todos los chicos mientras se aflojaban los pantalones

-¡Tell me baby!- grito Shino al ritmo de la canción, de repente llegaron Tsunade y Anko y se quedaron atónitas al ver que los chicos solo tenían su ropa interior puesta y lo peor era que tenían el mismo modelo, pero de un color diferente **(Los de Gaara eran negros por si les interesa xD) **y eran modelo Boxer, los chicos se detuvieron en seco al ver que la puerta se abrió

-¡Gusanos!- gritaron Anko y Tsunade

-¡Ay que aburrido! Llego la vieja- dice Naruto y pone una de sus caras raras

-¡¿Qué dijiste enclenque?! – dice Tsunade y al mismo tiempo le lanzo una botella de Sake la cual casi le vuela la cabeza si no se agacha

-¡Nada nada! Dije que usted es muy buena y linda, y joven…- dice Naruto mientras le bajaba por un costado de su cabeza una gota

-Si eso creí…- dice Tsunade- ¡Se puede saber por que están en tales vestimentas y frente a un grupo de señoritas!-agrega

-Etto…- susurraron todos los hombres

-Bajen y busquen sus ropas, no quiero volver a verlos asi- dice Anko y Tsunade afirma con la cabeza, ambas se van de la habitación y se encuentran a Guy y a Kakashi conversando

-¡Ustedes me dijeron que todo esta ''BIEN''!- dice Tsunade muy molesta mientras Shizune llegaba con una botella de Sake nueva, ya que la anterior casi le queda a Naruto en la cabeza

-¿A que se refiere, Hokage-sama? – dice Kakashi

-¿Cómo que a que me refiero? ¡Acabo de entrar ahí y casi me desmayo! ¡Me encontré con un grupo de PRE -adolescentes haciendo un stripper! – dice Tsunade

-Bueno, prometemos irlos a supervisar más seguido- dice Guy tratando de calmar a Tsunade que ya estaba roja de la rabia, Tsunade, Shizune y Anko se retiran de la habitación

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los jóvenes ninja, los varones se vestían rápidamente, ya vestidos:

-Esa vieja casi me mata de un susto, cada vez que pone esa cara de molesta se ve aun mas vieja- dice Naruto mientras se hacia un nudo en la corbata

-Si…- dice Kankuro mientras se hacia su nudo de corbata personalizado, en el escenario estaban Lee, Naruto, Kankuro, Gaara y Neji

-Oigan aburridos, ¿ustedes no piensan hacer nada?- dice Lee

-¿Cómo qué?- dice Gaara

-Con gusto podemos golpearte- dice Neji poniendo una cara sarcástica

-Un acto, por supuesto- dice Lee

-No…- dicen Gaara y Naruto

-Creo que les vamos a tener que cantar la canción de los aburridos- dice Naruto, Gaara y Neji se alejan un poco y comienzan a hablar, Kankuro, Naruto y Lee los ven con atención, hasta que Gaara y Neji toman los micrófonos muy seriamente, se acomodan frente al escenario y le hacen una seña a Kiba de que ponga la canción

es./watch?vsXZ1tygRaVw

Ahora suena: Scissor sisters – Don't feel like dancin'

Ambos cantaban excelente y de una forma muy sincronizada, todos veían de abajo y bailaban al ritmo de la canción

Cuando terminaron de cantar, ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¿Y ahora quienes son los aburridos?- y antes de bajar del escenario el publico les aclamó otra, TenTen subió rápidamente al escenario y se llevó a Neji tras bambalinas, mientras que Gaara era recibido abajo por sus hermanos, Naruto y Sakura

-¡Neji!- dice TenTen brincando el los brazos de Neji- Estuviste genial- agrega mientras lo soltaba

-Si, supongo…- dice Neji- Oye, quiero pedirte algo-agrega

-¿Que?- dice TenTen

Del otro lado del escenario:

-Y ahora, Kankuro les va a cantar una canción a tod…- dice Lee pero es interrumpido por Neji que le toca el hombro, Lee se voltea y Neji le habla al oído

-¡Habrá un cambio! Les tenemos un acto sorpresa- dice Lee mientras le daba micrófonos a Neji y a TenTen, se miran a los ojos y empiezan a cantar

es./watch?vie3mbivU7QQ

Ahora suena: Miranda! – Perfecta

Ya cuando terminaron todos le aplaudieron, **(obvio xD)**

-Y ahora… - dice Lee pero es interrumpido por Kankuro

-…Vengo yo- dice Kankuro quitándole el micrófono- Bien, en síntesis, esta es una canción para todos los que estén enamorados, es decir, todos los que hallan encontrado su media naranja o sea todos menos yo- dice Kankuro mientras daba una sonrisa un poco melancólica al final

Ahora suena: Aerosmith – I don't want to miss a thing

(Preferiblemente leer letra traducida)

Todos bailaban MUY cómodamente con su pareja, excepto Lee, que espiaba a Gaara y a Sakura desde un balcón, ambos estaban bailando abrazados sin importarle nada, de repente Gaara volteó la cabeza y se encontró con Lee observándolos con cara de asombro, Gaara le sacó la lengua y luego acomodo su cabeza en los hombros de Sakura

_-Suertudo-_ susurra Lee haciéndole la pose Guay

-Lee…- llama Guy a Lee el cual estaba camuflajeado con Kakashi detrás de unos arbustos

-Oye Guy, es necesario hacer esto- dice Kakashi mientras veia con Sarcasmo a Guy y le resbalaba una gota por la cabeza

-Pues claro- dice Guy- ¡Lee! Necesito que espíes a Neji- agrega

-¡Hai!- dice Lee pero antes de que se fuera Kakashi llama su atención

-Oye, Oye, ¿Qué onda con Sakura? ¿Con quien esta bailando?- dice Kakashi

-Mira quien habla, el que dijo que lo le interesaba espiar a los alumnos…-dice Guy mirando despectivamente a Kakashi

-Bueno, ella esta bailando con Gaara…- Lee no finalizo por que fue interrumpido por una exclamación discreta

-¿¡Nani!?- dijo Baki mientras salía exaltado de entre los arbustos

-¿Baki-sempai?- dijeron Guy y Kakashi

-_Shhhhhhhh… si Gaara se entera de que lo estoy espiando me aplastara, y no hablo literalmente- _dice Baki acercándose

-Entendido- dicen Lee, Kakashi y Guy

-¡Perame tantito!, acaso dijiste ¿Gaara y Sakura?- dice Kakashi con asombro

-Misma pregunta- dice Baki

-Hai…- dice Lee

-Eso duele, es tu eterno rival ahora en el amor Lee- dice Guy- Tranquilo, siempre habrá una segunda oportunidad- agrega haciendo la pose guay

-Todavía no me entra en la cabeza- dice Baki- Voy a arriesgarme a ver por la ventana- agrega

-¡Yo iré!- dice Kakashi y ambos se asoman a la ventana, ambos ven a la mayoría de los alumnos bailando, pero la que buscaron como locos nunca la lograron ver

-¿Dónde están Gaara y Sakura?- dijeron en coro Baki y Kakashi mientras se veían las caras con asombro, la cara de Guy y Lee no fue muy sana que digamos

Mientras tanto, ya había terminado la canción, Gaara y Sakura estaban caminando por un jardín que quedaba justo detrás del edificio:

-Hoy fue una noche rara, un stripper, personas que nunca me imagine que cantarían (Gaara sonríe disimuladamente), y un baile…- dice Sakura mientras se sentaba junto a Gaara en un banco de piedra, ambos estaban hablando tranquilamente de sus experiencias ese día y de repente oyen que venia alguien corriendo frente a ellos, y no era uno, eran dos, los cuales se resbalaron a sus pies debido a una obstáculo en el camino, ambos hicieron mucho ruido al caer, al levantar las caras no era nada mas y nada menos que Kakashi y Baki, las caras de Gaara y Sakura eran de: ''Son unos anormales''

-¿Baki?...- dijo Gaara viendo despectivamente a Baki

-Etto… Gaara- dice Baki mientras se levantaba rápidamente del suelo

-Vinimos a decirles que acabó la fiesta ''Y yo pensé que ellos…''

- dice Kakashi haciendo lo mismo

-Ya sabemos- dice Sakura viendo enojada a su sensei

-Ammm… bueno ya nos vamos '' Que susto, espero que Gaara no me asesine por interrumpir su cita…''- dice Baki llevándose lo mas lejos posible a Kakashi, de repente llega TenTen, la cual interrumpe otra conversación

-Etto… Sakura- dice TenTen procurando no interrumpir

-¿Que pasa?- dice Sakura

-Bueno, es que vine a avisarte para que vinieras con nosotras a la pijamada de Ino ¿Recuerdas?- dice TenTen un poco avergonzada

-Las alcanzo en el camino- dice Sakura sonriéndole

-Esta bien…- dice TenTen viéndola con una mirada picara, cuando TenTen se va

-Bien, ya la escuchaste- dice Sakura

-¿Te acompaño?- dice Gaara

-Bueno… - dice Sakura

Ambos se van caminando hasta la casa de Ino…

--

**Nos vemos en Junio! xD**


End file.
